Copper Blaze
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: Izzy is a dragon and has kept this secret from his friends, but when a misterious black dragon appears all his world is about to collapse, can Yoley help him out? better than it seems, R
1. Dragon

My eyelid opened slightly to let the painful rays of bright, sun light penetrate my eye's blackness. Myt sharp, canine like ear flapped slightly as a different sound, one that was not the struendous thundering of cars, nor the sharp yells of honks, neither the shrieking shrill's of an angry mother, or the ear piercing roars of helicopters flying over my head. No, this was the delicate sound of footsteps, familiar footsteps, and a melodious voice whispering numbers as she, for it was female, reached the door: MY DOOR? I raised my enormous head inmediatly, my black eyes oppened wide upon realizing what I had been thinking, what I had just deduced. 

I spotted the cause of my stress, there, standing in front of my door was a young teenager with waist long, violet hair, flowing with the gentle breeze like strands of tender silk. She had the brightest, blue eyes I had ever seen, and no doubt that reaching the age of 15 made her develop a set of curves quiet atractive, even for a guy like me. 

I gasped alarmed, she had just nocked on my door, and my mother was bound to open it any second now, and I was supposed to be in my room, not taking a nap on top of a roof. I leapt off the roof and expanded my enormous, leathery wings, my large but still agile figure flew across the park that separated both buildings like an enormous red flame, for the setting sun was colouring my copper scales with the intense blaze of flames. The only thing that kept me hidden to the eyes of humans was a very simple, invisibility spell I had known forever.

I flew over the roof of my building and spinned quickly, my manoeuvres on air were pretty good, since flying is a thing I've been doing ever since I was little and I discovered what I was, and right now I was 17. I quickly made a flip so I was situated with my hind legs down, and faster than eyes could see my enormous figure diminished as I shapeshifted into my human form. I landed agily on my window seal and quickly crowched and crawled onto the desk that was placed next to the window, into the room.

I heard the door shriek slightly as it oppened, and the gentle footsteps of the woman entering my lair, only to find me on a crouched position, on top of my desk, next to an open window. At first she stopped with a concerned look crossing her face, but then her lips split into a bright smile, "Izzy? What are you doing on there?" she asked trying to hold back a very disturbing giggle. I felt my cheeks become bright red due to embarrasment, I looked like a cat standing on the desk like that! "Yoley…I…um…the bulb…it didn't work so I had to tighten it a bit" I quickly invented. I leapt onto the floor and shook my clothes a bit, "well, are you free now?" Yoley suddenly asked. I looked up with a curious look on my face, "um, yeah, why?" I inquired still wondering what her visit and all that had been about, and couldn't help feel a bit annyed at the fact that she had disturbed my pleasant nap. Yoley sighed somewhat annoyed, "Izzy, you promised me you'd explain me this math problem!" she snapped in a rather disbelieving voice, and almost equially annoyed as before. I gasped silently, it was true! I had forgotten. I managed a weak smile and nodded, "of course! No, I didn't forget, it's just I've got a few things on my mind!" I lied again…I hated lying to her, she was my best friend, but then I couldn't tell her the true reason to all my weirdnesses.

We sat down and I started explaining the trigonometry problems she had for school, and clearing the doubts that grew within her, but somehow my mind kept drifting to the thought that she was my best friend, and that there was a great secret I was keeping from her. But somehow I couldn't just bring myself to tell her, and I tried, many times, but then realized how hard it had been for me to accept that fact, to even tell my best friend. Sure, we have been in the digital world and all that, but being a digidestined and having evolving digimon friends is not the same as discovering your best friend is actually a dragon! Yes, a large, fire breathing, copper dragon, almost nothing.

Yoley's eyes looked at my black, spaced out ones with concern, "Izzy? Izzy!" she said shaking my shoulder a bit. I shook my head recovering the notion of time and looked down at her, "hu? Yeah…um, is everything clear?" I asked trying to appear as if I had been paying attention this whole time. She raised both eyebrows in a disbelieving look, "Izzy, you've been pretty weird latey, u know? Is something bothering you? A girl perhaps?" she commented, guessing the possible causes for my unnatural distraction. I shook my head and smiled at her, "Yoley, it's not a girl, and nothing is bothering me, I'm fine ok?" I said and placed m forehead next to hers. She sighed and looked away, "ok, but I don't trust you, and I'll find out!" she said, looking up, a grin splitting her lips. I smiled back at her and looked back at the books, my pencil pointing tenderly at an equation while my lips spoke the explanation to the problem.

I was laying on bed that night, thinking about the many things that roam in my life, my friends, school, and all. I still find it hillarious how people see me as the typical, anti social geek, yet I've always said this, even the most normal person has a great secret…hum, I wonder which is Yoley's secret. I looked at the window upon hearing the wooshing sound of wind being cut by enormous wings. Wondering which creature in Tokio was large enough to raise such booming sound, I stood up and approached the window. And which was my surprise to see an enormous black dragon flying past, another dragon? Yet how careless could this be, not using an invisibility spell? 

I leapt out of the window and quickly became my dragon self, flapping my wings gently I raised into the night sky and followed the dragon, not using my inviso spell just so I could talk with the creature. I looked around, searching for the dragon, but the sky was as dark as his scales. I spotted him, a darker blurr on the sky, around 50 metres from my location. Using the powerful muscles of my wings I impulsed myself forward, pursuing the dragon, "hey!" I called out after I deduced I was close enough to make myself be heard without waking the whole town with a thundering roar.

The dragon turned around and glared at me with intense, cold, icy blue eyes, and which was my surprise when he plunged forward, torwards me, at top speet, claws stretched menacingly and fangs and teeth showing. My eyes widdened with shock, but my good reflexes kept me away from the larger dragon's attack, as I quickly flapped my wings and raised my enormous body higher. I evaded the attack and hovered torwards the nearest roof, where I perched myself graciously. The black dragon snarled angrily and quickly recovered balance on air, only to fly and perch as well on top of a roof close to where I was sitting. He growled and examined my smaller figure, "who are you?" he asked in a deep, angry roar, although more than a question was an order to answer.

I shook my horned head silently and looked at him with calm, black eyes, "Blaze" I answered cooly. Usually I would evade a fight, but right now, in front of the first dragon I had ever seen (which had turned out to be quiet anti social himself), I had to keep my ground. The dragon snarled, "and what are you doing here?" he asked again in the language of dragons, which consisted basicly of roars and growls. I smiled mischievously, "I don't think I have your name?" was my challenging answer. The black dragon snarled angrily, and a puff of smoke escaped his nostrils, "Onyx, and know I tell you only so you'll know who killed you!" he growled in a rather loud voice. 

My ears pricked a bit as I heard voices commenting on storms and such obvious things, apaprently some humans had heard the roar. I knew well that we were both getting into problems if someone happened to be looking out of the window or similar, "listen, Onyx, you shouldn't go flying over a highly populated city without an invisibility spell" I explained in my most  polite manners. Onyx gave a snarl like chuckle and glared at me through those icy blue eyes, "look who is talking, dragon, in case you havent noticed I blend in with the night sky, unlike you, bright, copper dragon!" the black creature snarled. I knew inmediatly how right he was, my colour was far too bright to pass unnoticed. Inmediatly I casted an invisibility spell and flew back torwards my home, leaving the black dragon stunned and in a rampaging attack of anger. 

I was nearly dozing the next morning, I was sitting in front of my computer at the computer class in my school. My eyes were all puffy, and dark rings had formed around them, which made me look unnaturally pale at the same time, in conclussion, I would have passed fine had it been Halloween. A pair of slender, and fresh arms surounded my neck tenderly, but in my state of complete oblivion to the world around, that gentle act of affection made me leap on my chair, and stare around with owl like eyes. I looked behind myself and saw a very attractive, young girl, her hair the colour of caramel, and her eyes a delicious, chocolate brown. Her smile was brighter than the sun and it seemed to light the dark room in which I was right now, "oh…Kari, you scared me!" I said in a soft, tired voice, but managed to flash her a calid smile so she knew I was pleased to meet her. 

Kari tilted her head to the said and smiled brightly, "Izzy, gosh, you look like someone has beaten you, you ok?" she asked, this time her smile fading slightly and her eyes reflecting concern. I nodded slyly, "yeah, just had a horrible night, was pretty hot at home" I commented casually. I felt like someone had pierced my heart with a knife, I turly hated lying to my friends, and everytime I did I felt worse, and unfortunately it was like every day I had to lie to them. Kari ran a hand across my wild, flaming hair, "oh Izzy, want me to bring you a coffe?" she asked kindly. I shook my head and smiled warmly at her, "no Kari, it's ok, thanks anyways" I said flashing her a weak, tired smile. Kari nodded and placed a tender kiss on my unshaved cheek, "get better Izzy, talk later!" she said and walked out of the room. 

I stared at her retreating form vanishing across the door, and sighed, my gaze returning to the flashing screen, hurting my tired eyes, "whooo, that girl gives me the creeps, she's a bit too kind with me!" I commented to myself aloud. Not expecting anyone in the room, a very familiar voice answered, "you're gonna tell me, I think she likes you!" commented the voice. I looked around and saw Yoley sitting calmly in front of her computer, a few seats away from me, "Yoley? When did you get here?" I asked curiously, even shocked about her sudden appereance. Yoley pulled her gaze away from the monitor and stared at me, "before Kari did, you were asleep so I decided against disturbing you, boy, you sure look tired!" Yoley explained. I looked away embarrased, ok, number one student in Odaiba Highschool, President of the Computer Club, sleeping in lective hours, not a very common sight, but easily understandable if we count my double life. Of course, that was not the explanation I was planning to give her, "nah, just had a bad night, too hot, couldn't sleep!" I commented casually. Yoley nodded but asked no more questions and I guessed she had accepted that excuse.

Breaktime went on as usual, my group sat by the large table on the second floor of the cafeteria, while the people walked noisily below our feet, chatting animatedly, screaming, yelling names, and even emiting a disgusted noise upon noticing the little white worm on their hamburguer. I was listening to Yoley speak with Kari about something I really didn't understand, but Kari kept giving me warm glances from over her cup of coffe, which made me rather uneasy. 

I heard Kari giggle slightly right after I had decided to focus my gaze on one of the Coca Cola posters on the wall, "so did anything happen already?" I heard Kari ask, but ignored it since I really didn't mind their romantic chattering. Yoley seemed amused but a nervou chuckle alerted my dragon senses, "hum, no, I mean, he's really gorgeous and all that but would never look at a girl like me!" Yoley explained, her tone had reduced toa slight saddened one. This time I turned my head quickly to look at her, "you like Ken?" I snapped all of a sudden. Yoley seemed shocked by my behaviour, and I understood inmediatly what an idiot I looked like, "well, Izzy, I do but that's nothing to get altered about!" she explained, I could sense the slight tension in her voice that signaled she was angry, or beginning to get mad. I shook my head and recoiled slightly, "no, it's not that, it's the fact that I'm your best friend and thought you would tell me everything" I explained, and mentally slapped myself, Izzy, how selfish is that? You didn't tell your friend your big secret! Why should she tell you she's got a crush on that handsome, silent and intelligent boy? But then again having a crush is not even close to BEING a dragon, now is it? I was so confused…

Yoley snorted angrily, "yeah, like you tell me everything!" she snapped angrily. Ok, for the first time in my life I noticed I was behaving like her big brother or something, and that made me feel even worse than before. I placed a hand on her shoulder, "hey, come on, didn't mean to make you mad, I'm sorry ok?" I said softly, trying to appear as inocent as possible. Yoley slapped my hand off and glared at me with an intense gaze, "oh, so you admit you don't tell me everything?" she snapped with a venomous hiss. I sighed frustrated and raised my hands up in the air in defeat, how many twists could girls make out of a simple sentence? 

I saw the bushy, brown mop that was Tai's hair moving wildly over the heads of people, I could tell he was excited about something, by the way he frantically parted people out of his path, forcing some to throw their precious meals over their school uniform. He leapt up the stars with the agility of a gazelle and sat down by a chair next to Kari, his brown eyes glinting with excitement while his hand clutched a wrinkled newspaper so tightly his knuckles were white. Soon after Sora and Matt arrived, their faces clearly amused by Tai's reaction, Sora's creamy eyes staring at the teenager with something close to a scold. Tai smiled at the girl and looked at us, "look what I found in the papers, I guess it'll interest you" he said and threw the wrinkled piece of greyish paper at us. 

I stretched it and Yoley and Kari leant over me to stare at the article, "Dragon Sighting in Tokio!" I read distractedly, not really paying attention to the title of the article, perhaps analizing it as one of those cryptozoology reports without any fundation. However there was a picture along with a brief article, and that caught my attention for there, in the picture, was the blurry image of a dark shadow (which probably passed unnoticed for it's darkness) and a bright coloured blurr with a flaming mane. I gasped loudly and paled, I pushed my chair with such strength it moved nerly a metre from its original position. Yoley took the paper from my pale hands "a afficionate fotographer claims to have been taking pictures of the night of Tokio from her balcony when she heard a booming sound of what she thought were thunder. Inmediatly she says a black, large shadow appeared followed by a smaller, bright copper creature. She said he took a picture of it as soon as he could, but the 'dragons' vanished before she could take another picture. Scientists are examining the picture to prove it's vericity." The young teenager with silky hair read aloud. 

A knot was forming on my stomach and I had the sudden urge to get away from there, I noticed all gazes on me and the pressure was becoming unbearable. My skin started to sweat quiet abudantly, but it was more a cold sweat, a nervous, cold sweat, they had seen me, Onyx had been right, I was the careless one, not him, he could blend in with the night. The struendous and loud noise belonging to the cafeteria had become a numb murmurr to my still conmotioned mind, "perhaps this has something to do with the Digiworld? That could be a Digimon!" I heard Kari comment in a silent whisper. It passed nearly unnoticed through the failing processing of my brain, "perhaps but, which Digimons do we know that are…Izzy?" I heard tha tender and famliar voice drowned in a shadow of concern. I looked up in time to see Yoley staring at me with a worried expression, "Izzy, are you ok? You look kinda sick!" Yoley commented placing a hand on my cheek. I noticed all my friends inmersed in a very disturbing silence, and Yoley's brow frowning thoughtfully, "Izzy, you're kinda hot, you could have a fever, I suggest you go home!" she commented in her sweetest and most concerned voice. I shook my head and stood up on weak legs, I knew what I had to do, get out of there before I got too out of control. There were two things I couldn't control, nerves and anger, and it was better to vanish upon feeling either, "I…I just rememebred an important appointment" I said in a weak, squeaky voice.

I didn't wait for a question, or to give any explanation, suddenly I regained the strength I had lost and raced down the stairs quickly, in my mind the knowledge about how much out of control I was already,and how critical the whole situation was if the government proved the truth of the pictures. Yoley started running after me, no! not you Yoley! "Izzy, where are you going? What's wrong?" she yelled at me. I shook my head frustrated, "important…appointment!" I yelled back throught a strangled voice. My legs moved faster and soon I emerged to the sunlight, running as quickly as my human legs could carry me, yet as human legs I still kept my dragon strength which impulsed my leapt further than any human my size would normally do. Yoley followed me as quickly as she could, and she was a damn, resistant runner, but I made sure to leave her behind. 

I raced past the familiar, handsome, dark haired man all girls were crazy for, Ken Itchijouji, but I said nothing to him, I had to leave Yoely behind, "Izzy?" I heard him say with disbelief. Yoley raced past him seconds after, and she didn't even seem to see him, "Yoley??? What's with people today? Is someone giving a car for free or something?" he commented raising a very shocked eyebrow.

I turned around the corner and knew it was now or never. I shifted into my dragon form and flew up into the air, my wings flapping slightly, just enough to raise my enormous body up onto the sky, inmediatly muttering the well known invisibility spell to vanish. I had flown a few metres over the roof when I casted the spell, but used this time to perch myself on top of the delicate structure, after a soft and wide turn around an invisible circumference.

Yoley turned the corner as well but stopped dead on her tracks upon seeing the deserted and enormous tracks for the 100 metres race in gym class. She looked around bewildered, "Izzy?" she asked silently. She couldn't come to an answer as to why I had suddenly vanished from the map, and knew inmediatly how unconcious I was being, risking myself to be seen and tempting the most intelligent girl I've ever known to being a research on misteries. Unfortunately for me the shock had been great and couldn't control myself, I had never received such a shock before, therefore never had to control such strong mixture of anxiety and fear. 

Ken heard a silent, flapping sound and loked up inmediatly, his mind thinking about which creature could make such an elongate wave of sound between flaps. His eyes narrowed a bit upon seeing the bright reflection of golden and bright rays of light falling upon the flaming scales of some sort of large, flying reptile, "A dragon?" he told himself with disbelief, his voice a silent and incredulous sound. In front of his eyes the dragon vanished into thin air, as if it had never existed, which left his mind twirling with shock, thoughts dashing like lightning across his foggy brain, "invisibility?" he thought to himself. Shrugging he ignored the aparition as some trick of his intelligent mind, and his slender body retreated back to the boundaries of the scholar areas.

Yoley sighed and shook her head, "what's with you, Izzy?" she thought aloud, her head hunging low. Her eyes oppened and something caught her attention…

AN: Ok, for a first chappie it was really sucky, wasn't it? Well, another attempt at digimon fic, something new, something I havent seen around, and that I'd like to see, but well. I like the second crew, so I still write about them, specially the so unpopular Izzy, I like Izzy, he's a lot like me. Anyways, comments about the story, it deffinitely could have been a lot better, but I'm not into my sauce, anyways, read Mistress of the Woodland to see what my writing is like.


	2. The Copper Scale

…something violet, like a small, plastic device with a screen in the middle, and a strange krust on it, two circles united, the larger one bearing a smaller, solid sphere inside: the krust of knowledge. She picked it up and smiled slightly at the item, "I'll give it to him when I see him this afternoon!" Yoley told herself, then placed the digidevice into her pocket. 

I started flying after a few seconds of brief rest, I couldn't stay there, I had to return home, for some reason I didn't think it was wise staying there, being questioned by Yoley about my misterious disappereance and all. I flew with great trouble, flapping my wings vigorously to keep my exhausted body on the air, the wild race across the school yard had drained a lot of my energy and now, with my tounge lolling out through the side of my draconish mouth, yet I had to point out my face was slightly dog like. I was so inmersed into keeping my body flying that I nearly collided against a traffic helicopter that was flying straight torwards me, but my good reflexes helped me move away from the plane's path. I turned my body to the right, mecoming in a diagonal position, wings straight, the impulse of the wind itself pushed me away from the machine's path. 

I saw my building and went throught the gap down until reaching my window, which I always left open for I always returned home by flying in my dragon form, much quicker than walking all the way or taking one of those annoying buses that passed every half an hour, or whenever they felt if it was snowing. I grabed myself from the window seal with my claws and roared loudly upon feeling my weight pushing me down to the bottom, gravity trying to take me torwards the hard, tiled floor. I used the few bit's of strength I had and impulsed my body up, scratching the bricked wall with my hind legs' claws, and flapping my wings vigorously, creating a gust of wind that shook the clothes hanged to dry so wildly I feared they would fly away. 

I managed to enter my room, scratching my long neck against the metallic, window frame, and releasing a few, bright, copper scales from my elongated neck. I transformed back into my human form as soon as I had placed my legs on the window seal, and the invisibility charm vanished with my dragon form. I rolled down the desk and collapsed on the floor, where I lay, breathing heavily, enjoying the coolness of the stone tiled floor, my mind floating around images from my friends reading the newspaper and then gazing worriedly at me hyperventilating. I didn't know what I could do about that, but I thought it was better to ignore it or I would give it all up, my greatest secret, my only secret. I fell asleep due to exaustion, my mother was not a home, she never was at this time because of her job, she would come a little later, and hopefully wouldn't find me laying asleep on the floor, although I could say it was hot and the floor was a lot cooler.

My eyes fluttered open when a few, timid rays of light sneaked past the gaps left by the shut blinds, golden beams the showed me the position of the sun, it was around 4:30 in the afternoon, and I knew Yoley would be here soon. I stood up quickly, I was still laying on the floor and someone had pulled out my school jacked and my shoes, and I guessed it had been mom. I rushed torwards the wadrobe and quickly got dresses into a T-shirt styled, white shirt, and a pair of casual but fresh jeans. I passed a hand through my wild hair and looked around, and I realized I had left my laptop at Odaiba's High, but fortunately for Yoley not my books and notebooks since I never bring them along, all my notes are taken into my laptop.

I placed the math notebooks and books on my desk in a frantic fashion, and right after I decided everything was ready to receive Yoley into my math explaining lesson the doorbell rang in it's typical, calm, ding-dong. I heard Yoley speak with my mother, but couldn't make out the words through the city's constant noise, the roaring of helicopters and the strident, high pitched, and annoyed yelling of car honks. The door oppened and Yoley entered it, I turned around quickly to greet her, "hello Yo…" I started but my speech faltered, my voice left me and this fluttering of butterflies on my stomach powered my actions. Yoley entered, her tipical charming smile on her lips, but she was dressed on a white, sleeveless shirt that was tied right under her breasts instead of tied by using buttons, and a skirt so loose it flowed with the tender breeze. Both clothes revealed her perfect waists, her beautiful, long legs, and her overall feminine atractiveness.

Yoley must have noticed my gaze going down her body and up again, examining her like a new specimen or something, "er…hello Izzy…can we start?" she asked timidly, shifting uneasy. I snapped out of my stupor and blushed deeply, "get a hold on yourself Izzy, this is your best friend here" I thought, mentally slapping myself a good ammount of times. I offered her a chair with my usual, friendly smile, and she accepted. I noticed that slight, pinkish colour rising to her cheeks, creeping in the form of a slight blush, and I knew inmediatly how embarased she must have felt, that was another mental slap for 'moi'. Yoley pulled out her notebook and pen, and her eyes looked over at me, "Izzy, you're blushing?" she said, her lips breaking into a bright smile that revealed her set of pearly white teeth. I looked at her and smiled lightly before looking down embarrased, "I…well, it's just…I'm sorry Yoley" I finished in defeat, which excuse was good this time? Tell her you were admiring the beautiful clothing? Tell her you were in dreamland? Tell her you were just fascinated because she's hot and you just realized? Tell her you love her? I groaned, my mind drifting to strange thoughts, ok, I admit she's damn hot, but love was a word with a meaning way too high to actually consider it a must, love was just something that happened constantly in the kind of lustful novels my mother read. 

Yoley giggled and I looked over at her, my features showing a confused and questioning gaze, "what…? I started but the girl's slender hand made it's way torwards my mouth, two tender fingers were placed over my rosy lips, "shhh, no excuses, I understand that the first time you actually see a girl without the school uniform might be shocking, you don't have to make up any excuse!" Yoley explained. I stared at her in disbelief, "what? It's not the first time I see a girl dressed like you are!" I exclaimed positively amused. Yoley giggled, "then? What was the reason for your staring?" she asked in a playful, somewhat lustful way, leaning torwards me slightly. I looked away, what was I to do? Tell her I thought she was hot? I'd most likely get slapped into next thursday! Yoley smiled mischievously, ok, this was not going to be good, "oh, I get it, you like me!" she said. I looked at her in disbelief and oppened my mouth to respond, but before I could she stood up and sat on my legs, facing me, her ams around my neck, "or is it that you think I'm hot?" she said in a soft purr, leaning over to whisper into my ear. My eyes widdened, what did she think she was doing? Her hand brushed tenderly past my neck, but unfortunately passing her long nails across the still stinging scratch, so I winced slightly upon feeling her touch. 

She moved back and started giggling, "what?" I snapped angrily, what exactly was she doing acting all flirtatious with me? Yoley's giggle broke into a laughter, "oh Izzy, you should see your face, you look like I'm the first girl you have ever seen!" she snapped, breaking into a sound laughter. I blushed furiously, ok, she was not the first girl I ever saw, neither would be the first girl I make out with, but she was my best friend and seemed to be trying to get me to bed. I placed my hands around her waist and lifted her up to return her to her chair, "well, you are the hottest girl I've ever seen…I'll go get some drinks!" I said following her game, but rushed out of the room before she could respond.

Yoley looked at the retreating figure with shocked eyes, "I think I'm a bad influence!" she thought aloud,yet her cherry lips broke into a smile. Her gaze moved down torwards her long, slender fingers where a small, bright copper scale rested, "what a peculiar thing!" she commented. She raised the item she had picked from Izzy's neck to her face and stared at it, "looks like some sort of reptile scale, but which reptile can have been in contat with Izzy recently?" she wondered. Her mind started analizing the possible answers to her inquire, but nothing seemed to comvince her, various snakes, even turtles, no, most of those didn't have such bright colours, and coral snakes were too small to have a scale the size of a large coin. She placed the scale tenderly into her wallet, the place where her driving license would go, and closed it quietly. As she was putting it back into her small bag she notticed a ray of sun light caressing something with envy, a small, copper coloured item, similar to the one she had seen on Izzy. 

Yoley was staring at a scale just like the other one, but this one was slightly larger, "what creature can be that big?" she thought with her brow frowning in concenrtration. I entered in that moment carrying a tray with two glasses of juice and a small plate with home made cookies, my mother was a great cook, obviously she was not my real mother but I loved her just the same, I often wonder how different would things be had I stayed with my real mother? Then my eyes caught something, a copper coloured scale! MY scale! Must have fallen from my body when I scratched my neck against the window frame, but Yoley was staring at it, what was I to say? As much as I paled I made a great effort to remain cassual, perhaps I could get out of this one without freaking again, I concentrated hard in remaining cool, calm and passive, I had seen nothing. I placed the tray on the desk and smiled at the girl, although I was pretty aware that my face was paler than usual, "oh!" I acted up as if I had just noticed the scale, "I see you have found my science project!" I commented pickung up the scale from her hand. She looked up at me with questioning eyes, and I saw her again under the appereance of my best friend, "what is it from Izzy?" she asked curiously, still thoughtful about her thinking. Good question Yoley, no, it's from a dragon that casually happens to be me, as much as it hurted me I couldn't tell her that! "it's…from a Copperhead Snake" I lied once again feeling the painful stabbing of a million swords.

Yoley looked completely pleased with that answer, "oh…what will you do with it?" she asked curiously. I sighed and looked up at her, stop asking questions, please, "well…I was to see the pigmentation of the scale to learn how…how the snake blends with the environment!" I explained as technically as I could. Yoley giggled, "well,it'l be hard for this snake to blend in with the enviroment with such a bright colour!" she commented casually. You don't have an idea of how hard, perhaps with a brick wall? Or a large roof made entirely of copper? I sat down next to her and pushed aside any more conversation about the scale, insisting that her exam was close and that we had lost quiet some time already. 

Yoley sat calmly at her desk, at home, in front of her the copper scale, and next to her a book with a picture of the different forms of the scales depending on where they are situated in reptiles. She looked at the picture of a copperhead, but as much as she tried to figure where the scale belonged, she could not see any connection between the dull, brownish of the snake's scales and the bright copper of this scale. She looked at the chart, her fingers slipping the scale across the different photographs, until she reached the exact one, same shape, slightly conical, with the same border. She removed the scale and placed it next to her, on the wooden desk, distractedly, "this scale belongs to the side of the neck of numerous reptiles, usually nearing the head, where they are smaller and slightly thicker…the neck?" she focused her bright blue eyes onto the scale once again. Yoley examined the item, calculating it's size with a compass, and working down the proportions with a few simple formulas until she reached a stunning answer to her problem, "what?!" she exclaimed completely shocked, her face had gone pale and her eyes were wide. She looked at the written number with frantic and dizzy curves and lines due to going too fast in her calculations and writtings, "that creature must be at least 10 metres in length!" she snapped loudly. A booming on her wall made it tremble, and she suddenly realized how loud she was speaking, "I have to work tomorrow, shut up willya?" growled her father in a roar that could challenge a lion's. She nodded with an apologizing look and returned her attention to the scribbled paper, "what lizard is that big?" she wondered in a silent voice.

To Be Continued…

AN: ok, second chappie in here, how do you like it? Getting more interesting? I hope so, this is not my typical style of writing, I usually do a muhc more complex and descriptive one, but this story was basicly for entertainment, not to demonstrate I can produce great writing, so I didn't make it that descriptive and heavy as I did with Mistress of the Woodland. Well, enjoy it and keep reading, I promise you the last chapter is gonna be fasntastic, I got it planned out already.


	3. My Best Friend

Yoley raced quickly past the young proffesor in a long, white, doctor's jacket, her slender fingers clutching the copper scale tightly, her breathing heavy and her steps light like a deer's. She raised a hand as if to reach the woman, "Proffesor Eiko! Proffesor Eiko!" she yelled after the woman. The proffesor turned around cruously and her lips broke into a kind smile as soon as her chocolate, brown eyes caught the image of the desperate girl, "hello Yoley, do you need anything?" she asked kindly, yet curiosity glinted in her warm eyes. Yoley took a deep breath and nodded, she oppened her fingers and revealed the beautiful, shinny, copper scale, "Izzy told me he went to talk to you yesterday for an science project about Copperhead Snakes…I'd like to ask where you got this scale, it's not a Copperhead's, too shinny, and the creature owner of it must be nearly 10 metres in length!" she explained in a frantic voice. The proffesor grabed the scale and examined it closely, a confused look written across her features, "indeed, you are right, this is not from a Copperhead's, actually, I've never seen anythign like this, where did you get this Yoley?" she asked very seriously, giving the girl back her scale. Yoley raised an eyebrow, she should know, she had given it to Izzy, she was the owner of the snake, "you gave it to Izzy!" she stated clearly, almost discussing that this woman was making her seem like an idiot. Proffesor Eiko recoiled, but more shocked aout the affirmation than anything else, "MEEE?! No Yoley, you are mistaken, I never gave Izzy that, in fact, I didn't even see him yesterday" the proffesor explained placing a strand of dirty, brown hair correctly over her forehead. 

I gasped, "oh no!" I muttered hiding behind a corner, Yoley was speaking with the biology proffesor, surely about the funny looking scale on my desk. I took a glance at her without removing my body from the cover of the corner's shadows, my eyes examining her. Something caught my attention, something shinny, and copper coloured, almost like a very lustrous copper coin. I placed a hand over my gaping mouth to drown the loud, shocked yelp that was about to escape my lips, "a scale!" I said to myself in a muffled voice. She had a scale, a copper coloured scale, a DRAGON scale! But how could she have it? I myself disposed of it yesterday after she left! Realization dawned into me and an unconcious hand moved torwards my neck, where I had scratched it, where Yoley had caressed me. Now I got it, after I scratched my neck some of the scales must have fallen off, but a few remained dead, yet still sightly attacked to my skin, that's why they couldn't hide under the appereance of human skin, and Yoley had one! I unconciously reached out to touch my neck, and winced slightly, it was still stinging. 

I avoided her as much as I could, I didn't want to be questioned about the origins of the scale, or what was one of them doing on my lightly injured neck, even more, how did I injure my neck? But I knew well I couldn't avoid her for the rest of my life, and it was obvious that I'd encounter her pretty soon. I entered the Computer Lab silently, there was nobody around, and deffinitely not into the club, but I was wrong. As soon as I oppened the door my eyes made contact with a fuming figure, silky, violet hair flowing long behind her, and a slender figure stitting nervously on the chair. Yoley seemed to be having problems with the computer, she clicked nervously across the bright screen. Unconciously my lips stretched lightly until they became a warm, calid smile, and my eyes seemed to sparkle upon seeing her, there, so oblivious to my pressence, and angered at the computer, yet as beautiful as ever. I left my items on top of a table silently and approached her with equal silence.

My arms hesitantly moved around her, a manly hand was placed over her slender, delicate and feminine hand, and I was able to feel the cool and silky texture of her milky skin. I felt the girl jump startled at my touch, and her head inmediatly looked up wondering who was the person that dared to approach her in such daring way. I looked down at her and smiled kindly, which was returned by a radiant smile from the girl, her cheeks slightly flushed from the heat and fury released torwards the computer, yet her beautiful face irradiated some sort of happiness upon seeing me. However I noticed her eyes gazing deep into mine, not the kind of romantic gazing, but more the scrutinious gazing, almost as if she was trying to scratch something from them, some truth about me, some fact I was hiding from her and that would clear many things. I knew she was confused about the scale matter, so I decided to break my gaze from her, my black eyes focused with concentration on the computer. I felt the woman relax below my body, my arms were placed over her shoulders, while my hand was caressing her's tenderly, carefully moving the mouse across the table, to handle the pointer into the screen. 

I ignored the problem for a second as I concentrated in the screen "look!" I said gently, "it's not that hard, see? Knowing which are the drivers all you have to do is click here, type this name…" I continued, but as I leaned down to type the name her sweet, perfume reached my nose, I inhaled deeply, having a hard time in concentrating on my task, but managed somehow to type the code correctly. I clicked to accept and smiled, "…and Voila! See?" I commented, a bright, cheerful smile baring my teeths slightly. I looked down at her at the same time as she looked up, and our gazes connected, my cheerful smile faded into a milder, dreamy one, my eyes looking intensely into her bright, blue ones. I leaned down slightly upon deciding this was the right thing to do, and my lips brushed against hers delicately, not a passionate, lust filled kissed, more a romantic, platonic sort of kiss, the one that explained there might be a feeling but it was impossible right now. I was not shocked about the fact that I was kissing her tenderly, but about the fact that she never pulled back, nor spoke, she still played along with me, and I swore she moved her lips slightly to caress mine in the same, tender fashion.

The Computer Lab's room split open noisily and a young, first year girl by the name of Kiroa entered the lab, "Izzy, Iz…." She had entered yelling out my name, but ahd encountered the situation with me leaning over a girl, my lips against hers, "ooooooh! SORRY!" she said and rushed out of the room. I pulled back in time to see her face shocked, skin flushed and eyes wide like an owl's, and I couldn't help but grin slightly at her amused face. I looked at Yoley and smiled feeling slightly akward but nothing that would make me stop speaking to her, "be right back!" I said making my point by raising a finger up. 

I rushed quickly across the classroom and rushed past the door, "Kiroa! Wait!" I yelled at the young, 13 years old child. Kiroa stopped and looked at me with her large brown eyes, "sorry Izzy, I didn't think you were…um…with a girl!" she apologized blushing a bright red. My lips broke into a grin and my hand made it's way torwards the back of my head where it scratched my uruly, wild, flaming hair in an embarrased fashion, "well, she's not exactly my girl, you see, I was telling her how to work a command…" I started trying to make my way out of it. I spotted Ken walking past torwards the Math Seminaire and I waved at him. He waved back not stopping for he seeemd in a hurry, "YOU WERE KISSING HER!" snapped Kiroa in her hight pitched, loud, still childish voice. Ken seemed to be convulsing for some misterious reason as he vanished across a corner, and I became a bright red, so much that if I became a dragon nobody would notice the difference except for the size, "ugh, Kiora! That's not your business! Tell me, what did you want?" I muttered displeased, although as much as I tried to be severe, I couldn't really force myself into it. Kiroa seemed pleased with her deduction and placed both hands on her little hips, "it's about the Spring Math Tournament, the principal wants to speak to you!" she said with glowing eyes. The tournament had been two months ago, what could be so important now? Oh well, my mind was still floating across two images, Yoley and Ken…there will be too much explaining to do.

Yoley and I were pacing calmly back home, chatting animatedly about the meeting with the principal, "she said I was brilliant! Not a single mistake, so she wants to put me a class up" I explained, my arms behind my head and my gaze looking up at the bright, blue sky. It was a warm, summer day, so I had untied my tie and placed it into my bag, my shirt's first button was unbuttoned too and my shirt itself was out from it's usual position in my pants. Yoley looked at me and smiled brightly, "that's great, I always knew you would get the highest grades, but if they keep raising you, you'll be done with college before I start" Yoley snapped laughing softly. I looked down at her and smiled, my cheeks becoming a faint pinkish, a blush of embarrasment, "ah, nah! Yoley, I'm sure we'll end up together in the same class, you are a pretty smart girl!" I complimented laughing along with her. I noticed that the heat also affected her way of dressing, wearing her typical, uniform skirt, yet her long and slender legs were left bare, and the white shirt was two buttons open, revealing slightly her perfect breasts. I blushed deeply as I retreated my gaze quickly, and mentally slapped myself. She placed a hand on my shoulder and shook her head, yet a smile curved her beautiful lips, "not as smart as you" she said kindly yet something in the way she acted was different from her usual self. I looked down at her, this time more seriously, "nobody can be as smart as me" I said in a soft, serious voice. Of course not Izzy! You. Are. A. Dragon. Was I trying to hint this to her? No, I guess not. 

We kept walking in some sort of akward silence, Yoley hadn't asked me why I was so sure my mind was superior to that of everyone, and I considered it a slip, unless I was unconciously trying to make her see the obvious, I was a dragon. We reached the pathcross where we always split, I had to turn left torwards the bust stop which would take me to my house, large buildings and so, and Yoley went straight ahead, torwards the large, forest area with challetes. I looked at her with simpathy and noticed something in her eyes, something close to desire, she was eager to do something, or actually expected me to do something. 

I smiled, my eyes focused around in search of something, and the sun was starting to burn onto my copper coloured hair, "erm…well, see ya later at home I guess" I said scratching the back of my head. Yoley nodded sadly and smiled weakly up at me, "yeah" she said in a voice that was not her own, she was sort of sad, not her cheerful self, and I knew why, but it couldn't be, I was dragon, she was human. She took a step under my vigilant gaze, but spinned around faster than eyes could see and pounced on me, her arms encircled my neck quickly and her lips made contact with mine. My eyes widdened at first, and my concious mind urged me to pull away, but I didn't, instead I drowned deeper into the kiss as soon as I felt her lips parting eagerly, and I let my tounge slip past to dance with her own tounge. My arms encircled her waist  as I felt her hands trailing down my back, and my heartbeat fastenened.

 I pulled away slightly as I regained my counciousness and placed a finger to her lips, "Yoley…Yoley…wait" I said in an exahusted, soft voice. She looked into my eyes, and pain, deception, many things seem to reflect upon her heart, "Izzy?" she said in an strangled voice. Ok, I had really done it this time but I knew something, I did like this girl, she was pretty, smart, my best friend, and that was the thing that hurted me the most, that she was my best friend. I smiled sweetly at her and gave in to my emotions, "nothing" in whispered lustfully and leaned down to receive the humid and soft feeling of her lips caressing mine. 

I was unaware of something, the young, 15 years old man that was staring at us, his chest inflating rapidly with the boiling feeling of anger pulsating against his blood, burning him within. His fists were clenched tightly, his nuckled turning white, and his icy blue eyes becoming coals of hot fire at the intensity of his gaze, "I cant believe you Yoley, you loved me…you loved me!" a pained moan escaped his lips. The reality sank in quicker than it should have, and the boy felt his blood freeze with the deception of broken heart. He turned around and let out a loud, roaring yell as he raced across the street, his eyes watering, tears dropping down his eyes, diamons of salty fluid running down his cheeks, colliding and vanishing against the unbearable warmth of the stoned floor.

To Be Continued…

AN: Ok it is getting better right? Well, I know it's not really famous because first, the first serie is long finished, and two, Izzy is not one of the most popular characters, but hey, I'm doing this idea that was nagging into my head and I think it's pretty nice, and you guys, lovers of anime, will like the ending, I'm sure.


	4. The Math Class

I walked away in my direction, and rushed quickly into the small, yet wide alley in which I usually took cover before transforming. I became my coppe dragon form and crawled up the uilding quickly, yet careful enough as not to scratch the tough, leathery skin of my wings. Once I was up, on the roof of the building, I leapt into the sky, my enormous wings expanded and the sun filtrated across the tough yet delicate skin. I felt my body rise into the sky, and down there, under my feet, was Yoley, walking back home. I sighed silently, she was pretty even to my draconish eyes, my bright copper scales glinted in the sun like an orangish ruby, almost as if the morning before I had gone thrught the job of polishing them. I quickly whispered the invisibility spell and vanished from sight of anyone, but it made me wonder something, where was the black dragon? Onyx was his name? Yeah, I hadn't seen him since that nasty encounter a couple of nights ago. 

Yoley was pacing along the street back to her home when a large shadow seemed to reflect itself faintly on the floor before her, followed by the brightness of a mirror reflecting the intense sun light. She turned around and looked inmediatly at the sky, only to be momentarilly blinded by the intense sun light. She placed a hand to cover her delicate, clear eyes, and her eyes scanned the area in search of the thing that was flying low enough as to create such a shadow. And she saw it, flying over her school's roof was a large, reddish coloured bird with enormous wingspan, but the wing's didn't block light, instead it seemed to pass right through. Yoley gasped trying to recognize the specie of the animal, yet failing miserably, and her shock only increased upon seeing the animal vanishing into thin air, as if it had never existed.

I was sitting calmly on my sofa, in front of me a tray with a plate full of rice balls and another plate with sushi, my hand clutched a transparent glass of water while my sticks layed calmly on the tray, waiting to be used. My night black eyes were fixed on the television as some news about floods far in the occidental area flashed in front of my eyes. I took a zip of water and picked my sticks which grabbed agily a piece of sushi that landed in my mouth. I swallowed it and went to pick a rice ball when my attention was attracted by the TV, "and the dragon of Tokyo makes a second appereance" a deep man's voice in the news said. I looked up and focused my attention on the TV, a second appereance? Yeah, ok, I became a dragon not long ago but I've been very careful, "while the vericity of the photographs were trying to be proved we received a video with the same secene as the one two nights ago" commented the man.

I looked carefully at the scene, it was a happy, birthday scene, and in there a man walked with the video camera across a busy, crowded room, until reaching the balcony where a pretty girl with long, flaming hair, and a younger boy with dirty blond hair and green eyes were star gazing. The camera trmebled slightly, "hey guys, what are you doing here?" said the man. The girl turned around to reveal a set of flashing, bright, blue eyes, and a radiant smile, much like Yoley's, "hey dad…" said the girl cheerfully. Right then a dark shadow and a flash of copper speeded past the camera, ok, it was in me to be THAT stupid as to fly in dragon form without invisibility, "woah, what's that?" the man said and the camera blurred for a few seconds. It finally focused the two flying forms, and you could easily see the long tail, enormous, leathery wings, and the clawed, hind legs. The girl shrieked loudly, "it's a dragon, dad, it's a dragon" she yelled in a high pitched voice, "think it's a Digimon?" commented the boy in a voice too silent to hear, yet full of excitement. What? Both figures vanished behind some roofs but I couldn't stop thinking about the brief sentence, Digimon? Those were Digidestined too?

The screen faded to reveal the dark haired journalist that was in charge of the news, "well, as the situation is almost the same we don't think we need to investigate more to see that Tokyo's Dragon is real, what it is exactly, we ignore. AND now we send the connection to my coleage in Odaiba!" said the man. I straightened and tensed my muscles greatly, Odaiba? That's were I lived! I raised the volume a few points to catch every single word. A man with wild hair appeared on the screen next to a well known journalist (that casually followed the Digimon case), "well, we are here under this building, doors 1 to 7 from Odaiba's large neighbourghood" the man commented. Great, my door was the 5th one, "and we are here, with this man that claims to have found dragon scales on the floor, is that right?" asked the journalist, then placed the dark, poroous microphone under the man's lips. The man smiled mischievously, "indeed, they look like copper coins, look, look!" the man commented and oppened a palm to reveal a few of MY scales. I took a deep, sharp breath and tensed once again, "Yoley!" I gasped weakly, she had seen the scales on my desk, what if she found out I was Tokyo's Dragon? The notice went on for a few minutes but my brain was numb, and I was paying no attention at all at the man speaking how the scales rained from the skyupon seeing a flash of copper swoop past, how stupid can they get? I was invisible! And anywas, dragons don't molt scales unlike birds, that was because I scratched my neck.

Yoley and I sat in some sort of akward silence while I explained the lesson on circumferences, I wondered if it had something to do with the kiss, or with the news. My mother entered the room only to find me lost in my own world, looking at the woman next to me, and Yoley occasionaly glancing at me with shy looks and working into her work, "Izzy, your father and I are going shopping, we'll be back in a couple of hours, be good ok?" my mother said kindly. I looked at her with disbelieving, wide eyes, "MOM! I'm 17!" I exclaimed, what did she think we were gonna do? Trash around the house like a pair of five years? Instead my mother smirked knowingly and this shadow of mischief appeared in her eyes, "precisely because you are 17 Izzy" she said and vaished across the door. 

I was left there, gaping at the door, eyes wide with shock and my skin redder than my hair, I really hoped she didn't mean what I thought she meant. Yoley giggled next to me and I, naturally, turned to look at her, her slender hand covering those desirable lips, and her cheeks a sly colour of red. I raised an eyebrow at her and placed a hand behind my head nervously, "what?" I inquired rather annoyed. The girl flashed a shy smile at me and I inmediatly felt my stomach knot with nerves,it was official, I liked her, "the look on your face, it was priceless!" she exclaimed pointing at me, and breaking into a sound laughter that echoed across the room. 

I groaned and looked away, blushing, of course it was priceless! My mother's fault for making me imagine nasty images. At that last remark my eyes moved to observ Yoley's body, she was sitting now silently, her cheeks flushed faintly due to summer heat, dressed in another of those skirts. My eyes trailed down her legs, slender and long, only to return to her face, the faint setting sun caressed her face, licking her glossy, cherry lips, and sliding past her violet hair which fell, shinning like a small, calm waterfall in the early dawn. That's when I realized something, it was pretty dark already and Yoley hadn't said a thing, of course I hardly realized for a simple reason, my sight was pretty good even in darkness. I stood up calmly and paced torwards the door, where the switch was, "I'll go turn on the light, so you don't force your sight!" I said raising my hand torwards the switch calmly.

A slender hand gripped my wrist and stop the parabol movement that had been created to reach the small, plastic box that created a mechanic connection upon being touched which focused the electricity torwards the light bulb. However all that nonesense meant nothing to me right now, my darkness eyes moved torwards the figure standing next to me. Yoley looked at me with calid eyes, even eager I could tell, her slender fingers trembled against my arm, and she kept biting her bottom lip nervously, "don't turn it on!" she said in a shaky, nervous voice. I raised an eyebrow with little understanding, "but Yoley, it'll hurt your eyes, I…" I started pointing at the now almost dim room, long shadows expanded around us like paths that lead to nowhere. Yoley shook her head and placed a hand on my cheek, releasing my writs to place her other hand resting over my shoulder, "I don't want to study any more, not that!" she pointed out and licked her lips, flashing blue eyes staring up at me. 

This time I noticed a slight change in her position, she was unconciously acting in a more seductive way, her eyes slightly narrowed upon looking at me, the way she moved her fingers delictely against my back, and the way she unconciously passed her tounge across her lips. I smiled mischievously and placed my hands grabing her small, delicate waist, "then what do you want to study?" I teased hinting my knowledge with my tone, but I ignored if she would catch such imperceptible, yet obvious sings like I did. Yoley flashed me a smile, "how about sexual education?" she commented winking an eye at me. I grinned and raised both eyebrows at her, "well, unfortunately I am not an expert in that matter!" I commented yet my smile ever faded. Yoley looked up at me, mischief was shining in her eyes like the flame of a candle, "oh no, Mr Izumi, I'm afraid I am the proffesor now!" she said flashing me that devilish smile, and heck! You may call me weak but, dragon, human or nerd, I was still a guy, and as that there are things we cant avoid, and this is one of them (it's not like we try either).

Yoley pounced on me like a hungry lioness and engulfed me in a deep, passionate kiss, her hands trailing across my back in a delicate yet fiery caressing. I closed my eyes and drowned into the kiss, teasing her slightly by pulling back and moving in again, my tounge licking her lips slightly, delicately, then entering her mouth to wrestle with her own tounge. My hands were still placed on her waist, but I pulled her closer torwards me until I could feel her warmth against me. Suddenly Yoley did something unexpected, she pushed me away and threw me onto the bed, then leapt on me and sat on my legs, her own legs spread which was quiet an exciting sight, "Yoley? What are you doing?" I asked, not in ignorance but more inquiring if she was sure about this, yet I surprised myself when I realized my lips were split in a large smile and my cheeks glowed with a warm blush. Yoley slithered torwards me, her hands moving across my stomach and chest, that mischievous smile plastered on her face, "I'm going to show you what non data women can do!" she purred gently, like a big cat. I grinned, I had never gone this far with a woman but I knew what women could do, I had been with other girls.

Yoley started to unbutton my shirt gently, tenderly, as if the buttons would break, yet this fire seemed to glow around her, as if she was in a hurry to get to the exciting part. I reached out and stated to remove her top, then one of my hands gently encircled her small back and reached behind, to where her bra was firmly held, with a swift move of my hand it fell over my chest, revealing her firm breasts. It was nearly nightime but the faint light that penetrated throught the window licked her curves outlining her beauty to me. She rested on my chest and pressed her lips against mine in a delicious, sweet yet passionate and fiery kiss. Using this kiss that liberated me slightly I turned around and positioned myself on top of the woman, my eyes tenderly examining her, drowning into her beauty before sinking into the passion, "you sure?" I reassured myself before doing something we both could regret later. Yoley smiled sweetly at me and nodded, "go ahead!" she whispered softly. I obeyed her, but soon learnt that, as well as I, she as a virgin when a barrier seemed to stop me, a barrier I had to push through and that would hurt her. We both sank within the passion that engulfed us, a flame that seemed to course across out veins, the seemed to cover our bare bodies, and the most amazing sensations ran across my body as I drowned in a state of pure bliss and complete oblivion, nothing mattered, nothing ocupied my thoughts, just me and this wonderful woman.

A pair of icy blue eyes observed the two teenagers enjoying their first time together, and the black, scaly lips bared showing a set of menacing, white fangs and teeth. A deep, silent growl echoed in the black dragon's throat as his eyes seemed to glimmer with tears, "you'll pay for your insolence Izumi, you sure will!" Onyx hissed, his heart burning with rage. With those words, the animal's wings expanded and he took off in a glide, like a black shadow moving across the sky, a pained moan seem to engulf the noisy city as the creature's heart shattered in a million pieces.

I took in a deep breath and smiled content, I was happy, tired but this experience sent in some sort of happiness I could not understand. Yoley's head rested on my chest, her silky hair sprawled around the white bed sheets, the envious moon caressing their superior beauty, the magical gloss in them turning them a bright, silvery colour. Yoley sighed deeply, "that was fantastic" she said in a soft, whispering sight. I smiled and closed my eyes for a brief second, "yeah" I finally agreed in a tired voice. I felt her muscles shift as the girl's lips stretched into a smile, "it hurted a bit!" she conffesed. I looked down at her, my cheeks flushing slightly with embarrasment, "uh…sorry, was my first time too!" I said still in a tired voice, but more lively. The girl giggled softly and weakly, and nuzzled her head against my chest, my hand going throught the silky strands, deep in thought, my eyes gazing at the magical beauty in them, I liked her hair.

A familiar sound echoed in the room, my eyes shut closed as the melody, In My Dreams, from Noemi flowed across the room in it's strident and thundering, booming sound, obviously mechanical. I groaned and reached out with my other hand, my fingers moving across the desk like a leaping spider until they felt the vibrating and familiar, rectangular shapped item. I picked it up with an annoyed sight and looked at the greenish, lit screen, an eyree light that expanded dimly across the room. I clicked the button and placed the cell phone against my ear:

"yeah?" I heard my own voice said in an annoyed, and still tired voice.

"yo, Izzy, I wanted to remind you that the soccer match is in a couple days from now, tomorrow first hour we got practice, remember?"  Tai's always cheerful, and loud voice echoed into the phone.

I parted the phone slightly and winced at the booming voice, "did I ever forget anything?" I snapped annoyed, who did he think I was? "who is it, Izzy?"  Yoley said in a still soft, tired voice, but equally annoyed, raising her head from the warmth of my chest. I looked down at the girl and rolled my eyes, sighing annoyed, "it's Tai, who else?" I explained rather annoyed.

"no, of course not…hu? Hey tell me Izzy, are you with a girl? Cuz I swore I heard…" Tai started saying. 

I stared at the phone in disbelief, anger boiling within my stomach, "TAI! THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" I yelled at him with an acidic hiss.

"ok, ok, chill man, see ya tomorrow then" he said apparently recoiling, then the next thing I heard was the continuous beeping of the line.

I sighed and placed the cell back on the desk, groanning annoyed and resting my head on the pillow. Who did he think he was? Asking me if I was with a girl! Of course, I get it, they see me as the nerdish boy, the know it all, silent kid that is usually with his laptop, well, I have a social life as much as everyone, and I've gotten drunk at parties, I've smoked weed and I've stood on platforms to dance, but I gotta admit I had had a bit too many cups when doing that. Still I was your average teenager that liked getting good grades, ok and that had a high IQ. 

Yoley stood up from the comfortable and calid position and stood up. I observed her beautiful body in the darkness as she walked up to her handbag and pulled out a small, cilindrical object and a plain, plastic item. I saw her put the pale object on her lips and reach out with the plastic item, a cracking sound echoed in the intense silence and a white, lightning like spark flashed for a few seconds before fading. She tried again a few more times before getting frustrated and stomping her bare foot against the cool, stone floor. I smiled indulgently and reached out to her lips, "here, let me" I said kindly picking the object from her lips and grabing the obvious lighter, my fingers running across her smooth skin as I retreated my hand. She sighed and shook her head, silvery hair waving with her movement like a smooth, silk cloth in the moonlight night, "it's hopeless, it has no gas!" she exclaimed, still a hint of frustration in her voice. I raised my hand to let her know it was fine, and although she couldn't see me a knowing grin appeared on my lips. I turned around to hide from her view and placed the cigarrete in front of me. I inhaled deeply and silently as to not be heard, and concentrated on a small part of my organism, a small gland over my throat that contained a gas substance which ignited upon making contact with the saliva's H2O. I felt the ticklish feeling of the gas rise up my throat and placed my lips forming a small circle. A tiny, and silent flame escaped my lips and reached the cigarrete, which quickly lit with a bright, reddish glow. I placed the cigarrete upon my lips and took a small zip to stoke up the cigarrete's fire. A small cloud of pale smoke escaped my lips and floated in the room, filling it with the unpleasant smell of cigars, before fading completely into the vast athmosphere. I smiled at Yoley and handed her the cigar, "here, see?" I said and flashed her a smile. Yoley smiled pleased and took the item from my manly fingers, "if I didn't know you better I'd say you have done magic" Yoley said smiling. I grinned sheepishly, it was not magic but a very common, chemichal reaction that my organism happened to have, but to most it was magic.

Practice went on as it usually did, we ran across the field, almost in a trotting manner, like horses keeping a rhythm, taking an occasional leap to heat our muscles. Then we started doing some muscle stretching and back to heating them. Tai, our captain, trotted torwards me with a wide grin on his face, "tell me Izzy, who was the fortunate woman?" he asked in a joking way. I sighed loudly and glared daggers at him, my gaze so intense it could have fulminated him, "Tai, shut the fuck up!" I snarled angrily. Tai's grin got larger, and I noticed, by the way my cheeks had started to burn, that a blush was creeping up my tan skin, and was become pretty obvious. He shook his head and trotted off torwards the front, "your choice, COME ON EVERYONE, TIME FOR SOME REAL PRACTICE!" he called back, yelling at the group to make himself be heard.

I took my position in the goal and got ready to stop any ball that came close, it was pretty easy most of the time, with my agility and speed I could easily nock down a ball, as long as it didn't come with too much strength, then it could make me loose balance. Sometimes I wondered why we trained so much, I mean, with my agility, Tai's control, Ken's speed, and Davis' perfect dribbling and shooting it was nearly impossible that we lost a match, speaking in terms of regional of course, it was just between highschools. I stopped a goal aimed at the left side with ease, and shot back quickly making the ball fly until reaching Davis, who stopped it with his head and then let it fall to his feet. I leant against the post and yawned deeply, Tai, Ken and Davis had gotten in some sort of fight to steal the ball from one another, and the rest of the team gazed at them with raised eyebrows.

My black eyes stared at something, something suspiciously familiar standing calmly on the row of seats.

To Be Continued…

AN: Ok here goes another chapter, sorry if this one scandalized you but well, I didn't want to make Izzy look like in most stories I've read, a completely self centered, solitary geek. I wanted to make him look like the reality in society, a geek that knows how to have fun, and to most he might look OOC but by no means I think so, just because he's a computer maniac (like myself) doesn't mean he's an antisocial, actually he has a pretty good relation with the people in the anime. Aaaaaanyways, sumarizing, he does know how to have fun. 

Well overall I think the story is going pretty well, I just desired I received more reviews but my coherency boards the fact that the first serie is long gone and has fallen into oblivion to most. Well, hope you are enjoying to those few who read it, it wont be nearly as long as a few of my stories, and my calculations speak of 3 more chapters, aproximately. However it will contain a sequel, already planned out (and which will be put into work as soon as time permits). 

Ok, take a peek throught my account, at other stories, have fun and critics are welcome.


	5. Pursued

My lips parted in a wide grin and my whole face lit with a radiant light, "Yoley!" I exclaimed happily. I left my position by the post and raced speedily across the field, my mind floating in some sort of happiness that overflowed me, and at one point I freaked out myself because I thought I really had elevated myself up into the air (obviously not in human form, which was the fact that freaked me). I jumped gracefully over the seats, taking large leaps over the cement platforms, and reached the girl, still a wide grin flashing upon my lips. It had passed unnoticed to me that my team had stopped the game simply to observe the situation running between one of their team mates and a wonderful girl. I was not paying attention, I embraced the woman tighty in my lean yet muscular arms, and pecked her lips softly. Yoley smiled sweetly, "what are you doing here?" I asked her wondering why she was up so early. She simply smiled at me and placed a slender, delicate hand on my cheek, "came to see you play silly" she said as if that was the most obvious explanation. 

Tai smirked, of course I couldn't see him but I knew he was smirking, his eyes observing the scenery, Izzy the geek with a girl, not any girl but his best friend. He raised his fist up in the air, "way to go Izzy!" he yelled at me. I turned to look at him and my cheeks flushed with a slight blush, a pinkish colour contrasting with my normal, white skin. Yoley giggled into my arms, her body convulsing in a continuous yet faint patterns, shaking with the silent sound of contained laughter. I grinned and raised my fist up at him, "are you jeallows Tai?" I snapped in a cheerful voice, my fist shaking up in the air in a menacing way, but it was nothing but a friendly gesture. Tai placed both hands on his stomach andlaughed roughtly and loudly, "me?" he barked, "nah, I've got my ball" he joked and kicked the ball up in the air to make his point clear. I knew him too well, he has a thing for Sora but the girl seems more interested in our rock star, Matt Ishida. 

My smile vanished in a fraction of a second, my eyes locked with icy blue ones, yet as passive as those eyes had usually been they now reflected a great pain. I could see the cold ice flowing within that gaze as the image of me with this woman reflected on the blue orbs.  Fire seemed to spread through those eyes at the same time as the pain of ice flowed, tearing his soul, a mixture of pain and hathred, pain at the woman's decition, hathred at me for having her. And I understood, he loved her, he loved Yoley. With a flash of bright, dark blue hair, Ken turned around and raced away from that painful image, from the knife that shattered his heart. Under the curious gaze of our team mates, and Tai's and Davis' understanding looks, Ken dissapeared across a corner. 

It was breaktime, and the situation occurred before the beginning of classes had sank and drowned into the ocean of oblivion in most of our minds, Yoley had barely noticed the deception in Ken's eyes, and the pain of his shattered heart, and Davis and Tai had classified it as a temporary crush, and had commented he'd get over it easily. I was doubtful, and although I had nearly forgotten that flash in his eyes, how he made me feel his grief, I really couldn't understand what he felt, not having ever been in love. Was that it? Did he love Yoley? I ignored and my mind was palced on my solirary walk torwards the soccer field. I had forgotten my book of arithmancy in the team's lockers, and had to get it before next class, that happened to be arithmancy. My mind wandered into different thoughts, ideas blooming in my mind, theories about different things, and thoughts about my origin, and Onyx's origins, because I knew well dragons are not part of this world.

A large shadow grew in front of me, my eyes qwere gazing at the flashing cement of the floor that was inmediatly turned into a dull grey as a gigantic shadow expanded in front of me, and a fresh breeze, cooled by the darkness of the ausence of direct sun, ruffled my hair. Yet that breeze, it's scent was similar to my breath, with that slight smell of burnt gas or oxigen, concluding, it scented like someone had smoked a whole pack of cigarretes. I looked up, my eyes making contact with bright, black scales belonging to two powerful legs, an inmense torso and a long neck finished in a deadly face with a murderous set of fangs. The icy blue eyes looked down at me, and an evil smirk seemed to expand on his lips, "I've got you now Izumi, let's see how you escape from this!" Onyx growled in dragon language, but I understood it clearly. I should point out dragons cant speak, unless in human form, but we are very intelligent and have a language.

I gasped loudly as my eyes made contact with the darkness and even demency glinting in the dragon's eyes, my blood freezing inmediatly as my usually active mind blocked all the posibilities. I saw the dragon's head move backwards, his chest inflating as his lungs filled with air. My eyes widdened as I knew what would happen, he was powering his fire attack! I turned on my heels with a loud gasp and automatically my legs impulsed me forward, as far away from Onyx as I could. Onyx plunged his head forward, jaws open widely, and that gas matter flowing with the oxigen, igniting upon making contact with the water contained in his saliva, being boosted by the oxigen. I didn't see it but the ball of fire, larger than mine, flew torwards me, releasing small sparks on the way, sparks that collided with the brick walls and left small, charcoal black spots. I threw myself on the floor and rolled down, away from the heat that quickly spread over me, flowing like a gust of boiling wind. I stood up agily and continue running, enver stopping to hesitate or think, just running.

Akira, one of Matt's copanions in his rock group, gasped loudly and rushed torwards the window, he had just seen the current of fire flowing past, and the glass had cracked slightly due to the boiling heat contained in the attack. He motions for the group to come over, his hand moving in a motion to attract them, "hey guys, look, a dragon!" he called at them in a frantic yet awed and excited voice. Matt left his guitar on the floor, his intense, blue eyes staring at the cracked window. He rushed over to them in time to see a failing slash of a claw that had attempted to reach a red haired teenager. Matt's eyes widdened with fear and worry, "IZZY!" he yelled desperately, it was his friend down there,trying to escap the murderous creature that ran after him. Matt saw the dragon, a beast larger than any he had ever seen without counting certain digimon, yet now Izzy lacked digimon, and was confronting alone a creature larger and faster than himself.

I ran and saw a wall in front of me, a large wall that meant no escape. Generally a nromal person would have attempted to turn away and try to evade the dragon, seeking refuge inside the school, smething silly you ask me, but that was not my idea, I had to escape the school to keep any danger from getting to innocent people. I ran faster, torwards the wall, one would say I was about to crash due to my speed, but that was not my idea either.

Tai grinned at Yoley, "so you are with Izzy, hu? What happened last night?" he asked in a cheerful, knowing voice. Yoley glared at him and slapped his shoulder, "TAI!" she exclaimed alared, "that's between Izzy and I!" the young teenager finished narowing her eyebrows angrily. Tai kept grinning until his eyes caught something, something rather hard to miss, a bright, red haired teen running away from an enormous, 17 metres black dragon that seemed to be trying to make of Izzy his next lunch. The messy haired teen pointed at the scene, squeezing Yoley's shoulder with a bit too much strength, which made her gasp in pain. That gasp quicly shapeshifted into an alarmed and shocked gasp when she saw her best friend running speedily torwards a wall, "Izzy!" she yelled loudly.

I ran, I had heard Yoley's voice and knew she was watching, I just prayed so she didn't try to get into the fight because that's something she could never get out from alive. The large, flashing orange bright wall was getting closer and closer, and I knew that was not the only thing getting closer, Onyx had already raised a fist to slam it down my body. However the black dragon was not expecting my manoeuvre. I leapt up and placed a foot against the wall, then, using the impulsed already given by my frantic race torwards the wall, I started to walk over it. I had given three or four steps up the wall, which had elevated me a good three metres, enough since the dragon's head had dived down to get me. Using that great moment I impulsed myself backwards, flying over the creature's body, spinning in a sort of looping, that's when I let myself relax for a few seconds, brief moments that passed by slowly. 

I finally landed with the grace of a cat on the dragon's shoulder, between both wings. The shocked animal turned his head to focus the icy blue eyes, shocked by my sudden move, on me, on my small figure standing on his shoulders. I looked at the animal, my black eyes piercing those cold ones with a valiant look, "little, puny creature! How dare you defy my power!" he growled and raised his head up higher. I smirked and leapt off his shoulders, running agily across the back, evading the blueish fins, until reaching the tail. I slipped down the tail as if I was snowboarding, moving with great ease and letting myself fall. In that exact moment the dragon released another colum of fire yet blinded by his own rage the flame hit his own back, burning the tough scales and creating an intense heat over his shoulder blades. Onyx let out a loud, pained roar, and I heard him trashing about in pain, possibly attempting to lick off the pain with the rough tounge. 

Tai was gapping, his jaw hanged open with shock and surprise, and a trembling finger pointed at the trashing creature and the quickly retreating boy, "how…how did he do that?…I thought Izzy would never dare to defy the laws of gravity!" he snapped in a shocked voice. TK rubbed his eyes as if in disbelief, he couldn't believe a dragon was pursuing Izzy, but the fact that he had done such complicated move was equally stuning, "I've seen those in one of my Ninja Movies!" he commented acsually yet it was obvious that he couldn't hold back the awe he felt. Kari looked at both as if they were crazy, "come on guys, it's not that hard, I mean, I've done that myself!" she explained. The boys turned to look at her as if she was crazy, something close to caution glinting in their shocked eyes, "that's not pretty normal u know?" the messy haired teen explained, staring at his sister as if she were something from another world.

Yoley gasped and pointed at Onyx. The dragon had recovered his integrity and had eased the intense pain to a level of annoying itching, recovered his fuol concience he turned around and flapped the enormous,black, leathery wings vigorously, lifting a gust of air that blowed like an auttum storm around the bodies of the many observers gathered around the playground and into it. The beast took off into the air and started flying torwards the puny little teen in comparison to himself. That was all Yoley needed to react, a trigger actioned her courage and her body started to move. She turned around and started running torwards the insides of the highschool, on her way encountering a pair of familiar, intense blue eyes that followed her course, she ignored the owner as her own attention was focused on reaching the soccer field throught the insides of the structure. 

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, speedily crossing the soccer field made out of thick, hard cement, an enormous shadow had began to loom over me and I knew Onyx was reaching me. I had to get out of there quickly if I wanted to contront him, or transform right now and discover my secret to the whole school. I managed to reach the fence and leap over it, a hand placed over the burning, metallic structure and my body spinning over it like a gimnastic in an exercise. I landed on the floor and quickly made my way torwards my familiar alley, that was the focus of my mind, the alley that I used everyday to transform and get back home. 

I managed to loose the dragon between the high, thick trees, their bushy structure covering me enough to allow me a quick escape. Onyx had found himself face first against a tree upon emerging from the vast extention of the soccer field, and had nearly collapsed onto the street. He was experienced enough to regain balance and lift his enourmous weight up into the air to manage a glide over the trees. I reached my alley but my act hadnt gone unnoticed by the black beast, and inmediatly after the dragon's large nostrils were emmiting clouds of pale smoke into the athomosfere, sniffing the area in search of me. I crouched against the corner, trying to fade with the darkness but my own experience told the that was hopeless, dragons had a great sight. I did the only thing I could think of, and leapt out of the alley, my arms stretched out, eyes focused on my only exit, mind concentrated on that form that could save me, my original form.

I shapeshifted quickly and left my large wings at half fold as I impulsed my weight out of the alley. Onyx didn't know what had happened as an enormous, orange blurr flew past him and quikcly flew up into the sky, his icy blue eyes still analizing the spot where the beast had vanished, the border between the sky and the roof of a small house. Yoley emerged in that moment and saw the great beast, still examining the alley in search of it's prey, "Izzy!" she screamed worriedly. Onyx had just needed a simple sound to turn around and focus his eyes on the woman, a small girl with shiny, lavender hair, staring with a scared expression up at him yet showing the courage she had gathered through all that time in the Digital World.

Onyx was too furious with himself, and the only living thing close now was this girl, his fury would be released in full potence over the small, weak human, a small, frightened teenager standing in front of him, her lips, those beautiful cherry lips speaking the name of the dreaded one. For a moment he hesitated, how could he hurt her? How could he? She was so small, and weak, she would be no match against him, yet, his cruel mind spoke otherwise, that seed of darkness still in his heart, how could she hurt him? He had given her his heart and she had crushed it like a worthless item of on use! He fury and rage grew within himself once again, that darkness overpowering him, the darkness that was part of him, like it had been of his mother, yet she had been kind and good, cruel torwards the enemies of Cyma, yet a wonderful and valiant dragon on the side of the Elementals. He could not control his anger, and that meant he couldn't befriend anyone. 

Onyx leapt forward and raised an enormous claw, then the world was numb to him, his lashing paw was thrown down, torwards the young girl, claws ready to slash the delicate body, fangs being bared. Yoley scramed yet she was shocked, what had she seen in those eyes for a brief moment? Love? Compassion? Yet now she was about to receive a deadly blow only because she was paralized, because that creature had managed to stop all movement fom her body. Her own voice was numb to her ears, and what happened next she ignored. Suddenly a large weight hit her full strength and sent her down. Onyx's claw smashed the floor strongly and the sharpness pierced the cement as if it was butter. Yoley felt the weight still over her, in a pleasant, protective way, and her eyes oppened to stare into the worried eyes of…

To Be Continued…

AN: Oh Cliffy, well, keep reading if you want to know who Yoley's savior is, it's pretty obvious, isnt it?

Anyways, note that throught this chapter and the next ones hints will appear that will be explained in the sequel, yes, there will be a sequel to this, and a chained story perhaps, anyways, just keep reading because I have a feeling you're gonna like this. Well, please check my other stories, I've got a few good ones, enjoy.


	6. Bleeding Soccer

Yoley felt the weight still over her, in a pleasant, protective way, and her eyes oppened to stare into the worried eyes of a large, silvery wolf laying protectively over her, his intense, blue eyes, jewels of the night, glittered with a knowledge and a slight worry. Where this creature came from, Yoley ignored, but the light in his charming blue eyes irradiated an intelligence that was more human than animal, he was human, his eyes said so. An angered, loud roar boomed across the street, startling people and basicly the two creatures that layed on the ground, who felt the earth rumble beneath their fallen bodied. The wolf stood up from the girl's body and faced Onyx's enormous and deadly face, "you stupid wolf, now you'll die with her!" the black reptile roared, a scent of something being burnt floating from the animal's infuriated mouth. The wolf inflated his chest, separated his legs and the bright blue eyes stared directly at the dragon's icy blue ones, "WEREWOLF!" he barked, "and leave the lady alone, she's got nothing to do with yours and the copper dragon's matters!" the beautiful, silvery golden creature barked again. The dragon's lips split into a smirk, "ah, brave…brave and fool" he hissed like a poisonous basilisk, and suddenly threw his large, clawed hand backwards to boost the power of a strike.

The werewolf gasped, and immediately had positioned the small, golden greyish body covering the girl's small and slender body, but his frightened mind knew well that the delicate structure could do little against the powerful strike of a large dragon. Images of childhood crossed his memory, thoughts and situations belonging to the past, times spent with his father and mother, his family. He swallowed with much effort and raised his head proudly, his chest inflated with a swollen bravery, and although he was trembling he wanted to show now fear. He heard the whistling of claws cutting across the air, and the painful, numb sound of flesh being slashed and cut open, but no pain ever came, and his eyes oppened in time to see a flash of bright copper collapsing painfully in front of him.

I had seen it, the brave werewolf protecting Yoley in such an act of nobility, but I knew well that as strong as the animal might stand against Onyx, his moral was not enough to defeat the phisical strength of a dragon. I inmediatly flipped in the air and folded my enormous, leathery wings, letting the inmensity of my body fall torwards the ground, the ant like creatures growing in size before my eyes. My wings oppened to manage balance and to slow down before landing, but the force of the wing made me fel as if they'd been ripped apart, the muscles tense and sore due to the great effort. I touched land just in time to position my body between Yoley and the wolf, and the deadly, black claw. 

The claw made it's way through my copper scales and into my flesh, oppening four perfect gashes which began to ooze blood, a crimson fluid which had started to flow across the metallic coloured scales. I gritted my teeth in pain, and my eyes shut with tears itching the corners, the wave of pain had expanded across my body and my hind leg had gone numb. My leg gave down under my weight, and my body collapsed under the terrible pain that expanded through my hind quarters. I looked at Yoley, love and worry glinting in my eyes, and I knew she could see it in those black orbs of mine, "run" I growled softly knowing well she could not understand me. However the werewolf did understand me, and soon was tugging on Yoley's school skirt, motioning to be followed. Understanding dawned in Yoley's mind, and her body had started to motion into a dashing run behind the wolf's desperate howls and barks, a quick glance behind to cerciorate my well being, knowledge of the fact that I, Odaiba's Dragon, had saved her life.

Onyx looked into my black eyes, both our gazes meeting at the same time, and a flaming spark of shock boosted with a flickering flame of hathred seemed to glitter in the icy blue orbs, warning them with the thirst of violence. At the same time that flicker seemed to subside as the dragon recovered the logic within his mind, "you love her!" he spat all of a sudden, and a wave of pain floated within each note, piercing through my heart. I saw him under a new light, a light that casted an enormous, dark shadow over his night dark scales. He stared at me with a weight of sadness squishing his heart, and an internal struggle reflected on his reptilian features as he decided wether to destroy me for my insolence or let me live for my pleasure. I grimaced at the feeling of pain that spread through my hind leg, the three gashes were bleeding profusely and crimson fluid ran across my copper scales, staining the floor with a dark red blood.

Onix snarled venomously, I could see the dragon's mouth flooding with saliva as his ice blue eyes gazed into my pitch black ones, and hathred flared within the cold orbs. I could feel his despair coursing within my body as his eyes reflected his noble heart and compassion, yet his eyes were blinded with rage. My time in the digital world often showed me noble creatures being controled by dark souls, but this whole situation was new, the fact that love could corrupt a noble heart. Love was supposed to be something good, inmaculate, why was this dragon acting like a wild animal who has been hurted? Even more, why did he even know and love Yoley? By her looks she didn't seem to have ever seen a dragon in her life. 

Onyx had decided my fate, and it was to get rid of me so he could have full access to my best friend and former girlfriend, and my instinct, as animal, was that of survival. I oppened my jaws and felt the gentle warmth of the gas igniting upon contact with my saliva. A jet of hot flames escaped my mouth, glowing with the intense golden white shine of unbearable heat. The attack engulfed the larger beast, licking with malice the resistant, black scales, scratching with it's magmatic hands the gentle skin of his chest, and trying to sneak into his flesh like a parasitic worm.

Onyx recoiled as his whole flesh screamed in pain, stinging intensely by the still ongoing attack. His lips parted to let out a shrill like roar, his body was now standing over his two hind legs as he miserably attempted to escape the intense heat. Using this brief instant to my advantage I shut my mouth quickly, cutting the jet of flames that had engulfed the black dragon. Ignoring the intense pain and the bleeding of my hid leg I stood up on three, wings spread out to gaibn some balance. Without wasting a second my three healthy legs impulsed my enormous body up into the sky, a vigorous flapping carried me forwards torwards my house, the only place where I would be secure, hiding into my human form. A shower of blood droplets fell over the street, a crimson rain follwed my way and my leg fell limply, my fangs clenched in pain, and my features grimacing with the sensation.

Yoley ran as fast as her legs could carry her, the silvery golde wolf trotted in front of her, yet he never ran so far that given the moment he couldn't protect her. Yoley saw, with great reliefe vanishing her cold and swelling fear, her friends approaching, Kari, Tai, TK, Sora and even Davis, all of them wearing worried faces. Yoley saw the large wolf sprint faster and turn to run into the bushes, his golden fur vanishing into the thick foliage. Yoley gasped loudly, not expecting one of her saviors to vanish so quickly, "WOLF! Wait!" she called after him in a desperate attempt to find out more about the familiar looking wolf. The wolf never reappared and the young teenager knew he wouldn't return, "thank you!" she said with a noble and grateful smile on her lips.

The group of degidestined reached her, all breathing heavily, their bodies numb and weak as they had raced across the halls and street trying to reach the frantic girl, the computer boy and the black pursuer. Tai looked around frantically, too many people missing for a time of crisis, "what happened to Izzy?" he inquired nervously. Yoley frowned worriedly, eyes spaced out to gaze into an infinity of nothingness, "I never found him!" she whinned in a cracked, sobbing voice as reality dawned into her. Kari, gasping loudly, approached her friend and embraced her tightly, "oh Yole…don't worry, Izzy's smart, I'm sure he found a way out!" she said comfortingly, yet her voice flowed gently, with simpathy. 

A loud, shrilly roar echoed in the athmosphere, shattering the constant and calm peace of the city, sending passerbys rushing madly without direction, like an ant colony being pursued by a predator, screaming, running for their lives, dropping their goods. Chaos had taken over the peaceful japanese people with a simple scream, a roar that boomed over the sound of traffic. But the friends simply stood there, frozen, staring fearfully at the direction where the large black dragon remained. A large fireblast, like an enormous, flaming comet, emerged from behind the building, small crimson droplets glistened in the golden sun light. The creature vanished quickly into the air, it's figure becoming smaller until it looked nothing away from an ordinary bird. Yoley gasped and took a worried step forward, "Blaze!" she called him by the first name that appeared into her mind, he looked like a blaze in flight. The others turned to look at her, "you know that thing?" Tai inquired somewhat fearfully yet more shocked and indignated, he almost felt as if the girl had betrayed them in some way. Yoley looked at him concerned, yet her skin was still pale, "he saved my life and the life of that wolf" she explained pointing with her eyes at the spot where the wolf had vanished.

Matt ran up to them, his eyes had caught the whole even from afar, the departure of Blaze and the comments, and he knew, for he had seen it, that Izzy was being pursued by a large black dragon. He slowed his race and stopped next to Kari, "what happened?" he inquired. Yoley, finally recovering from shock, broke down completely, her eyes finally spilled the threatening tears and a current of sobs convulsed her body. Tai's hand made it's way around her shoulder and he squished it comfortingly, while concerned eyes attempted to gaze into the face of the woman. Sora looked at Matt with aprehension and simpathy, "we didn't find Izzy" she said in a cold, silent voice, trying to keep back all feelings. Matt's eyebrows raised, and his eyes widdened, "what?" he gasped with disbelief drowning his voice. He took a few sprinting steps forward, almost hesitant paces torwards the area in which Yoley had been attacked, but he stopped not daring to confront the dragon. Nothing could have happened to Izzy, it simply wasn't right.

I made it into my house and collapsed, my leg unable to maintain my body weight. I quickly cured myself and pressed a bandage around the gashes once I had cut down the hemorrage. Inmediatly I realized how worried my friends must be, so I grabbed my cell and called Yoley. I heard the beeping sound with the memories of the previous minutes still floating into my mind, the thought that I almost lost my best friend pressing my heart and frezing it with the coolness of fear.

"hello?" Yoley inquired into her cell, her voice as slightly cracked and drowned, almost as if she had been crying.

"Yoley, it's me, Izzy" I said in a rushed, trembling voice.

"IZZY?" I heard her gasp, "guys, it's Izzy" she said excitedly, her voice was a tone down so I assumed she had pulled away from the phone.

"Yoley, listen, I know you me being pursued by On…er…a black dragon" I explained, realizing just in time my slip, "I wanted to tell you not to worry, I'm fine, I went to the digital world and home from there" I explained.

"Ok, Izzy, oh, hush it Tai…hey, he's telling me to tell you that the match is tomorrow morning" Yoley said somewht happily.

"ok…er…., see you tomorrow then?" I said, my voice had softened considerably.

"see you" Yoley said in an equally soft, almost sensual way.

As soon a Yoley hanged she pressed the cell against her heart, tearsof joy slipping down her cheeks. However her features became serious, thoghtful, between her friends congratulating each other for Izzy's well being, and their happy coments and chitchatting, something had clicked in Yoley's mind. She reached down to search into her pocket and pulled out a famliar piece of machinery, like the mecanical key to a garage. Violet plastic covered the mecanism, a digidevice, on it's liquid screen was reflected the crest of Knowledge. Yoley stared at the item thoughtfully, "how could he have gone to the digital world without this?" she inquired herself in a silent whisper. She never retuned the digidevice, it's not that she forgot but more that he never realized and she had been too distracted to remember, and whenever she thought about returning it more unusual things seemed to encircle their world.

"more news about Odaiba's Dragon, apparently it was bleeding. The causes for such are unknown but the hypothesis of it being attacked…." Screamed the television as the news flashed by, blury images of my trublesome retreat ran across the screen. I sighed and turned off the television, my hand unconciously trailing over the wound. How annoying could they get with the whole matter? Ever since that first appereance all that has been spoken in the news was about me. Why didn't anyone happen to see Onyx? Everyone had seen the copper dragon, I mean, once a woman rounding her fifty accused ME of trying to kidnap her when she was five! Ok, we do live a long time, but I am exactly 17 years old, how could I have tried to kidnap her?

I took my position at the goal post, my legs spread and my body crouched to get a better aim at the approaching ball, well, whenever it decided to arrive. I was lucky, my leg barely hurted from yesterday, and it was basicly a little itch at the pull of the skin. The sun was not high, and the athmosphere was fresh, the intensity of the light was mild so we did not loose vision in any angle. The stands were crwded with people, the whole school had come to see us, and so did part of the enemy school, so generally not even a proffesional match would have gathered a tenser situation. I could feel the furious glares at my team as they managed to take hold of the ball, the joyful and encouraging screams fought in a bloody battle against the high pitched whistles. My gaze never looked away from the field, my sense of sight was good so I was able to distinguish the small white and black sphere rolling within Tai's feet, no…Tokoro's feet, wait…Davis' ah…well,just the ball rolling far away from here.

Not much after the beginning of the first time, perhaps twenty minutes, the best player from the oposite's team arrived at a dashing race, the ball dangerously steady on his feet. He quickly and agily dodged the two deffenses and rushed torwards the goal post, where I waited, my gloves hands steady and my whole body tense, all senses on the situation, this was a hunt, and I was a dragon. He diminished a bit his speed and shot to the left side of the goal, yet his aim, although good, had not been all that perfect as I imagined, or perhaps I was just too good. The ball flew quickly torwards me, and I took a leap torwards the left side, my left obviously, calculating with perfect presition the distance and the ball's parabol and it's B point, or point of collision.

I threw my leg and the ball collided with the soccer boot I was wearing, my muscles tensed intensely and the ball flew off torwards the far end of the field, to be stopped by the other goalkeeper. I knew the whole field had gone silent due to the shock of having a ball thrown off into the other side, but my situation changed considerably in a fraction of minutes. An intense burning sensation spread across my leg, my muscles felt as if they had been pierced by a million flaming needles. My leg could not sostain my weight and I ended up kneeling on the floor, clutching the femoral area with a pained expression crossing my features, cold sweat trickling down my forehead as the intensity didn't seem to decrease.

The field had gone back to cheering me for that very accurate action, but that was before they saw me collapse as if I had just broken a bone. Over the silent field a voice could be heard, "IZZY!" screamed Yoley and her steps running and leaping over the stands could be heard like the numb clashing of dog pads on cement, silent and steady. I turned to look at her and saw her leap onto the field, her feet carried her torwards where I was still kneeling. However she never got there for I raised my hand and stopped her, "I'm fine" I gasped in my most unconvincing voice. Yoley recoiled, her feet returned her body a few steps back, her expression was worried and only then did I realize of my rudeness at the time of convincing her of my well being. She turned around and ran back torwards the stands where the rest of the Digidestined quickly turted torwards her, their lips moving and occasionally gazing at me.

I stood up with some trouble, and limped on the hurting leg, yet I attempted not to make it too obvious. The game started again after that brief moment and the loud cheers and whistles returned, as well as the ant like movement. I did not return to my active self, my fists were clenched and I was making a great effort not to scream, yet my eyes never lost the ball. I threw myself to the floor in a dive and the ball bounced off my gloved hands, yet a new pang of pain, like a shock of electricity, traveled and spread through my leg once again, which was answered by a faint gasp. I stood up again and threw the ball torwards Ken, who eyed me curiously but quickly returned to the game. I felt something warm and calid traveling down my leg, like a humid drop of hot water. I looked down and saw with great shock and almost fear that a trail of crimson blood was flowing down my leg steadily, it reached the white sock and stained it with it's intense red colour.

Yoley was not paying attention to the game but to the boy standing on the goal, the boy that seemed to be suffering yet too hard headed to resign from the match, because he was part of the team and as such had to aid them. Yet something called her attention, the crimson stain that glistened like a ruby as a sneaky ray of tender sun decided to caress it, "blood!" she gasped loudly, getting confused stares from several people around her. Without the hability to speak retired by shock she pointed a trembling hand at the goalkeeper, and it didn't take her friends and the rest of the curious members of her school to realize that the blood stain on the boy's pants was rather large. Kari covered her face with a trembling hand, "oh no, he's bleeding profusely!" she gasped an scanned the field for a familiar face. She saw him, "TAI!" she yelled and attempted to call her brother's attention. 

The soccer player with the mop like hair stared at the young woman, "Kari?" he mouthed then shrugged inquiring what was her alarm. Kari pointed at the goalkeeper then at her leg, and that was enough to start the alarm in the captain. He noticed Izzy was bleeding and his skin had become very pale, his messy hair was humid with sweat and fell over his features, making him look so pale that the snow next to him would have seemed black. Tai motioned at the referee to stop the game and rushed torwards the boy, "Izzy, did you noticed you are bleeding?" he snapped angrily, yet it was obvious he was very nervous and worried for his friend's well being.

I looked up, I felt so weak, I knew what bleeding did to people but my point was that I had to help my team win, and it was just a little gash, nothing to worry about. I looked at my captain and grinned sheepishly, "it's nothing!" I said trying to look convincing, I still hadnt noticed how pale I was. Tai looked like he was about to kill me, "are you crazy? You can barely stand! Come on, let's go to the infirmary!" he growled like a rabid dog. I shook my head and got free from his grip, however as soon as I released myself from the boy I fell back and ended up sitting on the floor, "NO! I'm fine, really!" I argued back trying hopelessly to stand up. Tai shook his head and motioned at Davis to come, with their help they lifted my light weight up and carried me torwards the infirmary, behind me the gossiping that had started gradually faded as I distanced myself from the field.

Once in the infirmary the nurse ripped my soccer pant to keep me from pulling them down and perhaps damaging the wound. The old yet experienced woman retreated the bandage I had placed around my leg and I saw Tai grimace at the ugly wound, while the nurse observed me thoughtfully. I clenched my fists from the pain that spread across the wound, yet I found the fresh feeling of a slight breeze quiet pleasaruble to the damaged leg. Davis' eyes widdened, "how the heck did you get that Izzy?" he asked in a disgusted yet shocked voice. The nurse stared at my wound and smiled, "no infection, have you got a big cat or something?" she said trying to make me smile, but only managed to make me want to throw up.

I sighed and shook my head, "motorcycle, I fell with the motorcycle yesterday" I explained weakly, yet the nurse didn't seem completely convinced. She stitched the four perfect gashes with great speed and accuracy, "good, no infection, but you've got some loss of blood here, and I can say you were extremely lucky not to cut your femoral too" the nurse explained once she had finished stitching and cleaning my leg off blood.

Ken, concerned for his friend, reached the infirmary. He was about to enter when he saw the nurse treating Izzy's wound, four perfect gashes on his left leg, on the femoral area. He leaned against the wall breathing heavily, pale and shocked at the vision, "he's Blaze…Izzy is the Copper Dragon, Odaiba's Dragon" snapped Ken with a very troubled look reflecting on his features.

To Be Continued….

AN: Sorry it took me so long to write, anyways, I believe it'll be one more chapter till it's finished, and I've got some good ideas you are gonna like, so please review and tell me what you think, ok? Oh, and don't forget to check on my other stories, Mistress of the Woodland currently finished.


	7. Golden Threat

A few days passed by since the soccer incident, no sing of Onyx was seen in the vast extentions of the sky, and that meant no sing of Blaze either. Some things roamed across my usually busy mind, some things including the fact that a misterious werewolf with bright blue eyes had saved my girl's life. My leg had recovered too, not completely but at least my swift and elegant moves had returned to my body, all this thoughts seemed to roam across my mind as I payed no attention to the talking passerbys.

My black eyes focused on a tall figure, as tall as me aproximately, with dark blue hair, like the starry night as the golden sun created a glitter effect on the silky strands. I waved over at him but Ken simply nodded seriously and vanished behind the corner. I frowned thoughtfully, what was with him? Ken had always been silent but lately he had been sort of cautious with me, almost like he wanted to avoid me. I really ignored if that was related to fear or perhaps he was somewhat mad at me, I always thought he had a crush on Yoley but never had the courage to tell her. However as this thoughts coursed through my mind, I thought about the fact that he has been acting that way since the soccer match, not before, and he had known about us all along.

An arm wraped around my shoulders and it made me lap high into the air with shock, my mind being pulled abruptly from my train of thoughts, distrated by a single action and inmediatly thrown into a state of oblivion considering my previous train of knowledge. I looked at my left into a handsome face, strands of golden hair fell messily over a pair of bright blue eyes that sparkled with intensity. I was curious about the fact that I didn't seem to reflect on them, it was almost like they were eternally staring at the glorious face of the Lady, "hey Izzy, sup?" the youngster inquired smiling at me with a knowing grin. 

I smiled back, relieved to find a friendly face into the oblivious and hesitant crowd, "hi Matt, what brings you here? I thought you'd be practicing with the band" I inquired curious to know his suddely friendly manner. I should point out Matt has always ben sort of hesitant at the time of relating with people, he's a nice dude, but he's got that nack to be the grown up and generally it made him introvert and silent. Matt laughed loudly, "oh, we finished already, and I saw you walking around without paying attention to the world around you and said 'let's go pull Izzy out of his little world'" Matt explained in a voice that was way too cheerful for his usual personality. I smiled brightly, "and you did a damn good job at it!" I snapped laughing along with his melodic voice. 

Matt looked down at my leg, now his face formed into features representing question, "how is your leg going?" he inquired calmly, returning to his usually serious personality. I shrugged also becoming a bit more serious than usually, "it's doing fine, it was a nasty collection of gashes, I believe I must have hit broken glass or something when I fell from my motorcycle" I explained shrugging, as if the whole matter lacked importance. Matt eyed me with that cold, hunter gaze of him that was always so intimidating, "it's curious" he said silently, almost deep in thought, eyeing something and nothing, lost his gaze in the infinity of time, of memories and thoughts. I stared at him trying to discover in his dreamy eyes the source of his thoughts, althought that was an elf's ability not a dragon's, "what is?" I inquired. 

Matt returned from his travel across the Astral Plane and landed his gaze on mine, "your wound! It looked a lot like that copper dragon's wound when the black one slashed his leg" he snapped suddenly. What? I felt the blood drain from my face and my normally tan skin become paler than the recently fallen snow, drops of cold sweat dripped across my foreheard like rivers carving the mountains. How could he have known? Suddenly a lightning of realization flashed across my mind, and my shock vanished to reveal suspicion, "how could you have known that Matt?" I inquired with cold suspicion. Matt shrugged passively, almost as if the whole matter was of no importance, "Yoley told me" he explained calmly, "oh, I have to go get my lunch and then study for an exam, I'll see you later Izzy" Matt suddenly snapped, staring at his wrist where a metallic watch was wraped around it. He speeded across the corridor and vanished, leaving me very stunned standing there, for a brief moment back there I had suspected he was the black dragon that attacked me, after all, he did have blue eyes. I didn't know, so as a last resort I decided to be cautious around the blond boy.

My paces took my body across the corridor, my mind focused on two common destinies, my encounter with Yoley at the principal door and my flight home, which wont be a flight today but a rider on the sinistered motorcycle, and beautiful, apprilia scooter, grey and yellow. The people around me ran and screamed past my figure, not noticing my existance, something I always found hillarious because if I wanted to I could easily roast them all to charcoal, or tear them apart with my claws. However I was a digidestined, and as one my destiny was to save the world, not burn the school to ashes, althought sometimes it was tempting. Footsteps stomping on the ground as the loud noise of screaming, chatting and voicing reached my ears.

I stopped dry, and a smile crept up my face, footsteps, light feet caressed the tiled floor almost as if floating over them, I recognized those timid footsteps and my mind could almost picture the angelic form in front of my eyes, the beautiful chocolate eyes, the delicate smile, "Izzy, wait up" a melodious voice called. I turned around and grinned to myself, my deductions had always surprised me, the fantastic way of recognizing the people I knew by the simple sound of their approaching footsteps. I smiled at the slender figure in front of me, "hi Kari, how are you?" I inquired the young girl, internally wondering why she had reached me instead of her best friends or brother. 

Kari fiddled with her fingers nervously, "I'm fine Izzy…er…thanx…um…" she stuttered, not stuttering exactly but almost like she was trying to find a way to tell me something, and I could almost imagine what it was. I became serious and placed a hand on her shoulder in a way of encouraging her to continue. Kari took a deep breath and smiled, one of her mischievous smiles I never liked, "Izzy, I've gotta tell you, ok? I like you!" she snapped. I recoiled shocked, "What?" I gasped realizing the meaning of her words. I regained my integrity upon seeing her giggle slightly, "but Kari, you know I'm with Yoley already" I explained matter of factly, emphasizing my point. 

Kari smiled with her characteristical happiness and shrugged, "I know, I just wanted you to know it!" she explained almost as if speaking about the weather. Suddenly the situation seemed very akward, not because I had a friend here telling me of a crush on me, but because of the fact that my rejection seemed to matter little to the teenager in front of me. I smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder once again, "It's ok Kari, you know you can always tell me anything that bothers you" I explained flashing her my usual, friendly smile. Kari smiled back, brighter and stronger than previously, "thank you Izzy!" she exclaimed happily. A thought nagged in the back of my brain, and I knew I had to get it out before it became too unbearable to hold, "Kari…um, didn't you like TK? I mean everyone is voting for the two of you to end up as an item!" I commented shrugging lightly, wondering why her eyes had landed on the computer nerd instead of on the more handsome TK.

 Kari gasped almost alarmed, and suddenly she broke into a sound laughter, full of amusement and even like the words pronounce had been unthinkable. I raised my right eyebrow wondering where the hillary was in all this, "what's so funny?" I inquired in a slightly annoyed voice. Kari took several deep breaths and smiled at me, relaxing a bit,her hands clutching her sore stomach, "because he's gay Izzy" she explained as if that was the most common thing in the world. My eyes widdened slightly, now I wasn't expecting that answer, perhaps the kind of "I like him like a brother" but not the kind of response where his sexuality would be revealed to be different than the common thinking. I smiled lightly, "oh…ok, I must admit I wasn't expecting that" I said chuckling slightly. Kari smiled at me, "he's one of my best friends, but only that, but it's a pity, all cute guys either are gay or are taken" she explained shaking her head in fake pity. I passed an arm around her shoulder and smile, "come on, I'll help you find your brother" I said giving her one of my kindest and more friendly smiles. Kari smiled thankfully and nodded, "by the way, am I included into the cute group?" I inquired jokingly. Kari simply emitted n echoing laugh that expanded like the melodious song of angels across the quickly emptying corridors.

The shrieking of the doorbell echoed throught the empty house, piercing my ears and startling my drowze senses. I groaned displeased at having to shift from my comfortable position at the sofa, the yellow faces and bright colours from "the Simpson" still flashed into my sleepy eyes. I stood up and paced torwards the door, the bell shrieked again, insisting in being received. I yawned somewhat sleepy, "I heard you, I'm coming" I called in a sore voice. As soon as I oppened the door a hand grabed the collar of my shirt and yanked me out abruptly. 

Dark brown eyes stared at me with fury, flames seemed to sparkle in the deepness of those chocolate orbs, and lips were pursed back in a gesture of anger. I stared with no fear at the boy, my eyebrows raised in a quizical expression, " Tai, I demand to know the reason of this action" I inquired sounding way too proffesional and serious to sound like the real self I really was. Tai's grip on my shirt tightened so much I thought his fingers would pierce through the cloth, "don't act like an idiot, Izzy, I know my sister conffesed her feelings and you refused!" he snarled like a rabid dog. My eyes widdened, "what?" I snapped as shock spread across my teenager body, "why of course I didn't return her feelings, because I'm dating Yoley!" I explained gesticulating calmly with my hands, my black eyes into his in a hopeless attempt to explain the vericity of my words. Instead of subsiding his anger it seemed to boost it, Tai pushed me away and my feet made contact with the railing of the small open corridor, "isnt she good enough for you Izzy?" he barked, I could even see poison dripping from some imaginary basilisk fangs. Tai's arm moved behind him, and his fingers closed into a tight fist, "I'll teach you to hurt my sister's feelings, nerd!" he growled as his face became very red.

What happened next was swift like the lightning, Tai's punch was well aimed at my face but my inhuman speed took the better chance and both my hands covered my face and stopped the punch with amazing agility. However my much lighter body in human form was propulsed backwards by the force of the punch, and my amazing bad luck had it that my back collided against the railing and I toppled over it. I screamed loudly as my body dropped in a free fall torwards the street below my building. Tai also screamed, his senses returning and his mind realizing what he had done, he had thrown his friend to a sure death, all because of an obvious fact. To be more exact, at the time of telling him such, Kari was more than anything passive, like it didn't matter, what she surely wasn't was depressed, she even tried to stop him upon realizing his destination and his intentions. He turned around forggeting all anger and rage, and speeded down the stairs, all blood drained from his face, his stomach knotted into a tight ball as realization of his actions controled all cool temper.

No, this was not it, not for me. Without thinking about anything else I quickly became Blaze, my enormous wings expanded and I controled my flight, stopped the fall and diminishing my speed to a minimum. However that same apendice that had saved my life collided against one of the substentation colums of the buildings, by the height of floor 2, making me loose all control and plumeting my body torwards the street. I groaned as my stomach collided with the hard paviment, and my eyes fluttered open while my head shook from side to side to clear it, copper scales fell like a rain of flaming stars, of golden glitter, of snow washed by the afternoon sun. 

My eyes examined the figure in front of me, I could hear the people running wildly all around the place, screaming like the end of the world was approaching, racing to find shelter from a furious dragon that had cfallen from the sky, a poor reptile that painfully layed on the tiled floor of the avenue. But this figure didn't even move, his body was tense, all muscles were tight and hard, his eyes were a piercing icy blue, like two icycles, tearing my dragon integrity apart, "Blaze" he snarled in a voice that sounded no human, but my mind analized the language as the complicated speech of dragons. My black eyes widdened realizing who was standing in front of me, hidden under the appereance of a digidestine, "Onyx!" I growled in a shocked voice. I couldn't believe it, Onyx was…

To Be Continued…

AN: Hey, a cliffie. I thought it was a good point to stop. Can you guess who is Onyx? Well, I want to thank all the reviewers that had liked the story and gotten through the nightmare of reading it :P, nah just kidding, glad you guys liked it. And if there is someone reading it who idnt review, come on, place one, k? anyways, thank you too. I want to apologize also if some scenes have a bit of mature content in it, but I'm 18 and well, that's the way society brews it for me. The next 2 chapters might contain scenes full of violence, so I recommend only those with a strong stomach dare to imagine the situation, :P. Keep it up guys, and if you ever want to get through it, check my other stories.


	8. Blaze's Identity

I couldn't believe it, Onyx was none other than Ken Itchijouji, the shy and timid genius boy that had an obvious crush on Yoley Miyako. He shapeshifted inmediatly into his much larger form, his usually tidy hair expanded across his elongated neck in a ruffled mane of dark blue fur. His throat emited a loud, shrilly roar, unlike my dog like roar, a sound that echoed across the plaza hurting my sensitive ears. His draconish face looked at me, lips pursed and fangs showing menacingly. My eyes widdened and so did my mouth at the obvious threat the dragon represented for my precious life. 

I pulled my hind legs behind me and impulsed myself torwards the plaza in an attempt to gain enough space as to rise to the sky and gather some advantage that could develop in a triumph over the stronger dragon. I didn't know much about dragons myself but from my accurate observations it turned out Copper were smaller but much swifter than most dragons excluding Skyes, and black ones were larger, perhaps one of the largets, stronger but slower. Then there were silver, cheerful but timid, pure hearted and very noble, those were precious dragons.

I managed to trot a few steps, people parting from the way in fear they would be trampled into a pancacke by the enormous claws. A displeased roar echoed in the area, but I could sense a faint hint of knowledge and cruelty within the waves developed by the tone. My body was suddenly flattened against the floor, an enormous weight was placed over my shoulders and back, a weight that formed none other than Onyx's bulk. I whimpered shocked at the suddenness of the attack, I deffinitely did not expect it. A pair of powerful jaws closed around the base of my neck, and knife like fangs tore the hard scales and the delicate flesh. Crimson blood poured from the burning wounds of a would be a mortal wound had Onyx not been under human appereance for so long. I strugled to get free, but the slightest move I managed only caused more pain, the fangs would sink deeper and the burning sensation would spread further across my neck.

Tai reached the last floor and quickly made his way throught the exit of the building. His mind was working laboriously into pushing away the thoughts of a dead and sprawled Izzy and a group of people surrounding him curiously, while a frantic woman yelled across the cell in pursue of an ambulance. That's when a man nearly ran him over as his feet carried the larger and older body across the street in a frantic seek for shelter. His eyebrows raised and his chocolate eyes made their way front. He was expecting the most cruel, bloody and horrible images, like the ones seen in ER, bodies splattered on the road, bursted insite and laying over their own blood. But Tai was not expecting to see the image in front of his teenager eyes.

The two dragons struggled, Blaze to free himself from the black's grip, and Onyx to maintain his balance on the copper's back. Blaze extended his left hind leg in an attempt to grip himself on the floor and push the heavier dragon off his back, although he knew how futile that was. Tai's eyes made contact with the four perfect scars, "four perfect scars?" he snapped as realization flashed across his mind with the fulminous light of a storm electric lightning. He recoiled trying to stay away from the two dragons, he ignored the black's identity but had figured the copper's one. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number of one of his best friends, Matthew Ishida.

"hello?" inquired Matt's melodious voice.

"Matt, you wont believe it, remember that black dragon that was pursuing Izzy not long ago? Well, he is fighting with Izzy in front of my eyes!" he said in a nervous, frantic voice, his free hand gesticulating almost as if Matt could see him.

"don't tell me more, Izzy is a copper dragon known by the name of Blaze!" Matt snapped grinning knowingly.

"how did you?" inquired the messy haired teen trying to figure out how his more handsome friend could have figured it out.

"just trust me, I'll be there in a sec, where are you?" Matt commented now hurrying in ending the conversation to get moving.

"Izzy's flat, hurry up, I don't know how I can aid him!" Tai said now seeing the thin trails of blood falling down the dragon's neck, staining the copper scaled with an intense crimson.

I struggled to get free from his grip, panick was getting through my knowledge deffenses, and all thoughts seemed replaced by a single one, the primary thought, survival. The pain spread across my neck as his fangs sank deeper into my flesh, blood poured from the wound, and a triumphant roar rumbled into his throat. I don't know what happened but perhaps that was it, the triumph over defeating me which awoke me from the trance engulfing me. I relaxed and felt how the grip of his fangs had diminished over my muscles. That was the oportunity I was seeking, inmediatly I turned around with the speed of a flaming spark, jaws open wide. A colum of fire escaped my throat, wraping the black dragon, licking the onyx scales and caressing the delicate muzzle. 

Onyx recoiled, that was my oportunity, I felt his weight dissipate from my body as the black dragon took a leap backwards to escape the furious anger of the flames. My hind legs contracted under my body, and using the powerful muscles I impulsed my enormous weight up into the sky. My wings expanded covering the whole plaza with the enormous wingspan, and my body glided off quickly in search of safety, my mind focused in a single objective.

Onyx shook his face and growled upon seeing his prety vanishing across the sky, flying off torwards safety. But now he knew who he was and knew he could not hide from him. He stood up on his enormous legs and tensed his muscles, pushing his weight back a bit, preparing to leap onto the currents of calid air in pursue of Blaze. Tai saw the intentions, and as shocked as he was that Blaze was Izzy, he could not let anything bad happen to him for he had always helped and been a good friend. He leapt forward, suddenly gaining speed, but his fury and his objective was so focused into his knowledge that he didn't pay attention to his quickly moving muscles, and the gaping people. His hands flew forward and grabbed the onyx leg belonging to the black dragon, "no you wont!" he snarled trying at the same time to reassure himself of the madness he was commiting.

Onyx raised his head to the sky and shrieked loudly, his black wings expanded and shaded the plaza and the curious still situated in it, his voice flowed heavy with pain, and fell over the messy haired teen like a rocky piece of the sky. Tai felt his fingers become humid and sticky with a calid fluid. His weary eyes looked down shocked about the sudden sensation. His eyes widdened and eyebrows raised with shock upon observing the situation, his fingers were dug inside the hard flesh of the black dragon, and five perfec gashes split open his scales, from which crimson blood poured abundantly. Tai, scared, pulled out his fingers, yet his shock was not to diminish for suddenly his human fingers had shpeshifted into feline paws, crowned in sharp, black claws, more similar to a hawk's than a lion's.

Onyx turned aroung, anger flashed in the ice blue eyes, "insolent creature" his throat rumbled although to Tai it was nothing but a collection of roars and growls, not a language itself. An enormous paw whipped forward, hitting Tai flat on the chest, the swift move had sent him flying torwards the building. Tai's breathless body encountered Matt's shocked one on the way, and both boys were thrown to the floor by the impact, Matt acting like a cushion to the misfortunate Tai. Onyx, not wanting to waste his time with puny creatures that could never be a match to a dragon, spread his wings and flew off in search of his trophy, the badly injured dragon, Blaze.

Matt groaned and slowly recovered his breath from the impact, "ouch…ah Tai, are you ok?" he inquired the teenager. Tai barely moved, he was still in shock upon the events suddenly occurred, "Matt!" he gasped standing on a pair of shaky legs, and moving his body off the boy's. Matt stood up and rushed to focus his gaze on his, to make his face visible, perhaps hoping it would send some security to see a friendly face, "Tai, it's ok, what happened?" Matt inquired in a soft, friendly voice. Tai looked at his hands, his fingers had returned to normal with the only remindal of the previous events that was the pressence of dragon blood. His chocolate eyes looked into bright blue ones, "Izzy flamed him and flew off, then I tried to stop him from flying after him and…" he stated weakly, showing his blood covered hands to the blond boy, "oh Matt, what the heck am I!" Tai finished breaking down into a desperate sobbing. Matt hugged the boy and patted his back in a friendly way, "hey Tai, being a shapeshifter is not bad, actually you will find many advantages to it" Matt explained flashing him a smile. Tai looked up, conffusion seemed to be written on his features, "how would you know Matt?" he inquired in a weak voice. 

I flew with great trouble across the sky, I noticed my muscles becoming numb, my ody lowering height until it was no more than over four or five metres over the ground, enormous copper dragon gliding weakly over the racing cars. My blood kept pouring from the wound, flooding abundantly until it was almost dangerous, I was becoming weak and drowze with the loss of the life fluid. A few large drops fell over the car I was gliding over, he crimson liquid splattered over the crystal staining it with it's density.

The driver stared in shock at the couple of large stains of cimson blood, his mind realizing the similarity with such liquid but his coherency quickly canceling the posibility as ludicrous, "what the…" he gasped shocked at the vision of such event. His large, bald head poked out of the window to stare up at the sky in a futile search for an ambulance helicopter or similar. His eyes widdened when the enormous shadow that covered his car and a few others became focused into his mind, a blaze seemed to flow over the sides where the sun licked the copper scales. He realized what was going on, a weak dragon was gliding over his car, and bleeding profusely, "DAMN!" he snapped and quickly steered away from the shadow in search of safety. The angry honks of cars yelled at him as the complicated and dangerous manoeuvre took him torwards the left side of the three way highway. Only then did the man realize what had happened, when his mind cooled from the primary instinct, a dragon was flying over Japan, the dragon he had heard about in the news and which he had considered as nothing but a royal lie for those ignorant believers. 

I flew over the road and quickly steered away, I realized thousands of people were seeing me, but my magic had vanished with the blood, and a simple invisibility spell would drain my energy completely. I flew slightly higher, letting warm currents handle me to their will, praying so I could reach some destination to heal. A reality played into my mind, I needed to land and heal the wounds, but how was I going to heal my wounds? Where? As if the gods were on my side an enormous garden, surrounding an equally enormous and familiar house gave me the oportunity to glide until reaching the ground, I wa very weak but I knew I could manage it.

Yoley's eyes stared attentively at the copper scale on her hands, "Blaze" she whispered dreamily. She clutched the scale tightly within her grip, and her eyes shut as tightly. A desperate, almost depressed sigh escaped her lips. The copper dragon had been adverted by her gaze numerous times, and his life had been risked for her safety. She knew how crazy it would sound but she believed her heart had directed it's attention torwards the enormous reptile. She loved Blaze. She remembered the onyx black eyes, deep like a pair of black holes staring warmly at her, it was almost as if he returned the feeling torwards her. 

The image of a certain red haired floated within her mind, yet something was amiss, the eyes, the intense black eyes were Blaze's eyes. Yoley's eyes snapped open inmediatly, realization seemed to dawn over her mind and a wave of anguishing pressure seemed to snap her out of the gravityless state she had penetrated. She oppened her hand once again and observed the scale, she knew it was a dragon's scale, Blaze scale, yet something seemed to link a passage between Blaze and Izzy. 

She oppened her drawer and pulled out several newspaper she had gathered, in which's main page was a portrait of the copper dragon, "curious!" she gasped silently looking closer at the dragon. Onyx black eyes were the vision item of the dragon, eyes just like Izzy's. Yoley's hand caressed distractedly the picture, "Izzy vanished and dropped his Digidevice, then I find a copper scale on his neck, a scale belonging to the neck of a reptile, then a black dragon pursues Izzy for no apparent reason and he misteriously vanishes using his Digidevice, the one I had" she concluded tying the knots that formed the solution to a puzzle, "and then Blaze appears, saves my life and gets slashed, and the next day Izzy has a nasty gash on the same leg where the black dragon had slashed Blaze!" she finished, gasping for air since her conclusions had rushed through her mouth using a single breath.

A crash startled the young teenager, her thoughts were pulled out of the rail they were following abruptly. Yoley's eyes made it's way torwards the window, yet nothing could be seen for a thick curtain of dust seemed to be hanging from the ceiling, envolving an enormous creature of which Yoley could only see it's shadow. As the dust cleared her eyes realized the image in front of her…

To Be Continued…

AN: ok so there, we all know now who Onyx is, and I presume you know his reason to pursue Izzy. Sorry for Ken lovers, but I needed an evil one. Anyways I wont reveal any more, but I thjink the last two chapters, since I truly believe there wont be more than two chappies, will be pretty interesting. Please, RR, K? A big thank you to all reviewers.  


	9. The Wolf and the Dragon

As the dust cleared her eyes realized the image in front of her. The setting sun showered over the copper scales, lighting them like a collection of tiny, flaming coals. The enormous dragon had attempted to land, yet his weakness had reflected on the powerful legs, when they gave in and buckled under the great weight of the animal. Yoley's skin paled at the vision, "Izzy!" she called after him and leapt out of her window. Landing like a cat on the ground, she sprinted into a race torwards the animal and kneeled before him. The copper dragon trashed about, roaring in a painful yet desperate way, attempting to stand on two weak legs, and being unable to move due to the blood loss. Yoley was careful while approaching the ferocious mouth of the beast, knowing well that in a situation of danger animals, even intelligent ones like this, tended to be very unpredictable, "Izzy!" she called once again. Yoley kneeled by the head of the creature and caressed the soft, velvet like, smooth scales of his face, "you're Izzy right? Damn Izzy relax!" she yelled trying to make herself be heard over Blaze's deep roaring.

The dragon's mouth silenced and his black eyes stared at her, understanding seemed to dawn into the ebony orbs as the tense body relaxed. He seemed to smile at her, weakly, and Yoley's eyes teared, "how can I help you?" she inquired knowing well the dragon would not answer her question. She liked the dragon, yet she loved the boy as a brother and best friend, he had always been there for her and that was the important thing. She cared little if he was a dragon, or a prince become a toad, he was still her best friend and someone she cared about deeply. Blaze stirred and his head dropped, he had fallen finally unconcious, and if something wasn't done quickly he was soon to loose his life. Yoley gasped, "how am I going to cure a dragon in my garden? Without the neightbourgs noticing?" she inquired to nobody in general.

As if her inquiry was answered, Blaze stirred once again, his body convulsed lightly and seemed to shrink into a less reptilian form, his length shortening until it was no larger than a size over 175 cm in length. The creature became a human boy, yet not any human boy, but her own best friend, Izzy, easily recognizable in his face down position by the mass of messy hair the colour of bright red that was situated on his head. How had that happened she ignored but with that shape he could be carried with less trouble than in dragon form. She turned him arround, careful with his wounds, and dragged him inside, breathing heavily since even in human form he was larger and heavier than she was.

Bright blue eyes observed the scene ocurrin in front of him, "looks like Izzy will be fine" the large canine thought while wagging his tail in a rather please way. His gaze turned torwards the vast, reddish sky of the Japanese afternoons, games of violet and blue, an even the tones of the flaming fire seemed to sparkle in the heavens like an Aurora Borealis, almost as if the sky itself was burning with a calid fire. The wolf sniffed the air, his face serious, his eyes piercing the horizon with determination, "I have to find that black dragon and see what he's up to, why pursue Izzy? He's done nothing wrong" the wolf concluded in a rather annoyed yelp. 

His agile and padded feet carried him through the forest surounding the area where Yoley lived, a very rich zone with numerous manors and large houses, individual homes that brought the envy of the less fortunate economically ones. The wolf trotted across the area until his eyes spotted an enormous dark shadow. Onyx was quick but the werewolf was even more, a full gallop could even defy the phoenix itself at it's graceful flight. Wolf ran across the silent and even deserted streets in pursue of the animal, the few passerbys would point at him with wonder before realizing his objective, a flying shadow greater than a plane. 

Onyx decreased his speed and his height lowered considerably. Wolf saw his destination, one of the enormous houses around the area where Yoley lived, a too perilous area considering Izzy was hiding only a couple of streets from there. His eyes payed attention to the dragon as he landed in front of the house, his form quickly morphing into a smaller, human one. Wolf's eyes widdened in realization of Onyx's identity, "Ken!" he hissed silently, his voice sounding more like a quiet whimper. Ken stopped abruptly before oppening the door, and Wolf knew inmediatly that the dragon boy had caught his scent, or perhaps his whimper with acute senses belonging to such creatures. He trembled lightly as Ken's icy blue eyes locked with his brilliant, sapphire gaze, "you think yourself very smart hu? Watch this!" Ken hissed in a draconish rumble, very understandable to magical creatures like himself and the werewolf. Ken's hand oppened the door abruptly, the metal hit the tought stone echoing like the crashing of a car as the hard, rusty metal slammed hard against the mineralious granite.

Ken's lips spread into a tight, bright and malevolous smile, "go Garra!" he comanded throwing his hand and pointing a signaling finger at the golden silver wolf, who was crouched behind a few, bright yellow pastures. An enormous creature dashed out from the house, a black blurr large like a bear, the bulk of a lion and the speed of a fox. The enormous terranova didn't hesitate before pouncing over the shocked wolf, fangs showing in a menancing way, tounge lolling out in a murderous manner. The gigantic dog threw Wolf to the floor, his eyes were bright with fury, flames seemed to sparkle into them with a rabid lust for blood. Wolf yelped as he felt the cold fangs tearing his delicate flesh and ripping his muscle with cruelty. His instinct of survival blocked the humanity in him like it had done with Izzy a while before, his head shot up and his fangs sank into the dog's neck, oppening a small wound yet not enough to injure the animal to death, the thick blanket of fur acting like a protective shield. It was enough however to pull a yelp out of the dog, to make his jaws split open and free the captured paw. Wolf stood up quickly and leapt his body far away from the terranova's murderous jaws, his humanity returning to him in the fair time. The werewolf let his body roll down the hill like road to get away from the animal, knowing his speed would be neutralized by the wounded paw, the right paw. Garra made an attempt to pursue Wolf, but a rought command from his owner stopped him, "wait, we marked the werewolf, we just have to seek for him" Ken said with a knowing grin spreading across his lips.

Yoley heard a call on her door, and a gasp echoed in her throat at the vision of a familiar figure kneeling weakly before her door, his legs and arms were bruised and cut, but the worst was a bleeding bite on his right arm. Yoley urged him in, "what happened to you?" she inquired worriedly. A pained voice answered back, "I pursued Onyx, got bitten by that big terranova dog he has…" the male gasped not explaining his situation as licanthrope. Yoley gasped even louder, "oh my, come on, let me heal that wound!" she snapped urging him in.

My eyes fluttered open, the conversation I had just heard numbly floating across my mind, Onyx? He's Ken! But why had he decided to attack me? Why me? What had I done to him? I wondered if he knew of my identity, yeah, most likely, or else he wouldn't have decided to attack me while in human form. The door oppened abruptly and the suddeness of the sound made me focus my numb senses torwards the source. Yoley entered the room, her silky hair swaying behind her with the gentelness of each step taken, a curtain of the finest silk, or the cottony weightless clouds could not compete with the fine hair with silver glitters. 

She stared at me, shock seemed to be written on her face, almost hesitation at the time of getting closer, "hi Izzy, how are you feeling?" she inquired kindly, a hesitant hand caressing my arm. I winced in pain and attempted to stand to a sitting position. A sharp current of pain stabbed my neck and all my muscles were very sore, a few scratches, almost as if I had decided to sledge past a path of thick sand with my body seemed to cover every single inch of skin. I groaned and closed my eyes as I waited for the pain to subside, "what happened?" I inquired in a troubled gasp, I was feelign so weak. I felt Yoley's eyes fixed on my body with a rather troubled, curious or perhaps worried look glinting in their deepness, "don't you remember?" she inquired in a concerned voice, and I could even sense a hint of fear floating with each note. I oppened my eyes and stared at her with curiosity, remember what? "er…yeah, Kari told me she liked me and stuff" I started breaking my gaze from her amazing eyes. Yoley recoiled slightly, jealowsy was written all over her face, "obviously I said no!" I rushed to say before she decided to slap my already bruised cheek into a flaming handprint. Smiling slightly at the relief I saw reflecting over the cooling orbs I continued, "then Tai came and we got into a fight because I had refused her proposal…a non existent one because all she did was tell me she liked me" I finished chuckling slightly at the overprotectiveness of the boy.

Yoley smiled lightly at my explanation, but somehow in her spirit I could sense she wasn't pleased by some area, something was amiss yet, although I myself admitted something was out of place I couldn't put my finger into it. Yoley's fine features suddenly became passive, expressionless, a somber shadow spread across her iluminating beauty eating away all trace of love and friendliness, and revealing a film of hesitating doubt, and pain, "it wasn't Tai you fought with, well perhaps at first but Tai couldn't have bitten your neck the way that thing did" the teenager explained calmly, coldly, somewhat trying to make me see something very obvious. 

I squinted my eyes slightly, as if by observing her in a blurry, darker way would make me see whatever she was trying to show me. A flash of continuous images seemed to reflect on the wall behind her, almost as if a film was being played into the room I was situated in, her room. I gasped loudly and broke my gaze away from the girl, my eyes widdening, "Izzy?" Yoley inquired fearfully. I saw it, everything, the fall off my floor's corridor, Onyx, and…Yoley! "I…Tai punched me and I fell off…I knew there was just one way of saving myself but it would reveal my true identity…I flew but hit the wall and fell…then he attacked me, the black dragon…" I started in an emotionless way, almost as if suddenly I was simply some sort of machinery programmed to explain the knowledge required. Yoley stared at me with interest, "go on" she urged me, the dark veil lifting from her face, revealing her brilliance once again, "I flew…but I was bleeding, and weak, I needed help, and knew only one person could" I went one, but upon reaching that point of my explanation my eyes stared into hers, the message being send with the intensity of my gaze. She understood and a smile broke the somber look, finally illuminating her face with it's total raddiance. I could see she was pleased to know the person in whom I trusted the most was her. My lips almost curved into a weak smile, yet the duration was brief as I had to finish telling my story, and seek answers on ho I ended in her bed, "but I was weak, and when I tried to land I lost all energy and crashed…I remember you, risking your life to reach me, my name…hearing my namein the darkness…, and I remember you tried to calm me…gazing into your bright eyes…and wanting to become human, then I blacked out!" I finished with a sigh.

I shut my eyes tightly and sighed deeply, she knew, I had crashed in her garden as a dragon and now she knew what I was. I felt a warmth move across my cheek, tickle my flesh and leave a humid sensation across it, "I can explain it Yoley" I said in a broken, weak voice. Crying! I was crying for my best friend! I was crying in fear of rejection! Would that show her that I was not a murderous being? Contradictory thoughts seemed to float across my mind as I reached the knowledge that she had not called the federals to retire the body or anything, she had attemted to cure me, she had cured me. A humid feeling and a warm pressure was placed over my lips in the tenderness of a gentle kiss. My eyes snapped open in time to see Yoley's face against mine, her lips pressed against my human ones. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the painful tenderness, a wound ran across the side of my lower lip, and the touch of hers against mine ached to a point where it was pleasant. Yoley pulled away, yet the sudden rush of cold that washed over me at her departure made me open my eyes in curiosity. She was smiling down at me in a gentle and loving way, "Izzy, no matter what you are, you'll always be my friend, because the true person is in the soul, not in the flesh" she explained smiling down at me, her hand showing her digidevice. I understood what she meant, we all had secrets to keep, she was a digidestined, the same as I was a dragon. My lips curled in a cheerful smile as I realized I had true friends, the best friends I could have ever wanted, and I also knew I liked Yoley a lot.

 The mild and interested chattering that was taking place between a few members of the Digidestined group was quickly silenced at my sudden appereance into the living room. A long nap of nearly a whole day had been enough to revitalize my still aching muscles and heal the wound, as well as regenerate the lost blood by the use of fluids and cell division. Eyes were fixed on me, chocolate and bright blue ones gazed at me with curiosity, almost expectant, "I'm fine guys!" I explained gesticulating, and trying to smile brightly in a reassuring way. Matt and Tai stared at each other, and Kari's eyes remained fixed into me, not filled with love but more with simpathy and understanding. I realized what they were expecting from me in a fraction of a second, just by staring into eager and curious eyes, not worried but more like excited. I sighed, my head dropped and my arms fell in submission, "I give up!" I muttered between teeth, nearly like not wanting them to listen to my words. My ebony eyes looked up once again, suddenly the room seemed so large as I was going to reassure the secret I had kept for 17 years to my friends, who, by the looks in their faces, already had been informed about it. I shrugged throwing all my hesitation aside, my throat was dry and I clicked my tounge to humidify my vocal cords, "ok you win, I am Blaze, the copper dragon!" I snapped with some anger, or should I say frustration acumulated.

 I looked down as my cheeks flushed a bright red, embarrased, I was embarrased for being able to kill them all with a single claw, "Sun Dragon" I heard a voice chime from the group. I looked up in search of the origin of such declaration, the reality ignored by my knowledge if that was a truth, not just an invention. All eyes had left my figure, all eyes except a pair of light caramel ones that still stared at me, a glint of knowledge sparkled in them like a star captured in a pair of glass orbs. The person who was the point of attention stood up and walked torwards me, steps light as if the creature was walking over cotton. I recoiled a step back, not frightened but hesitant at the closeness of our bodies, "how are you so sure?" I inquired regaining my composture as much as I could. A cheerful giggle echoed in my acute ears, "you have the mark" a delicate finger touched a paler patch of skin, a scar to human eyes, a small mark the shape of a sun with eight triangles forming the rays of bright, golden light. My eyebrows raised, inquiring, suspicious, my eyes moving away for a few second to focus on a large patch of crimson fluid situated on the right sleeve of a white sweater, "how do you know?" I inquired. A second giggle was heard in the room, "I see it in my dreams, 17 dragons Izzy, 9 Elemental, 8 Sinister, the 17 species of Becenykan!" the response was more than startling, how could one human know so much about some world, I, a dragon, ignored? Perhaps it was no human we were speaking about, the scent was deffinitely not human to my dragon senses.

To Be Continued…

AN: Aha, caught your interest there hu? More shocking surprises are to come, I've gotta admit the developing of the story is going fine, I didn't imagine a single idea could bloom into such a complex plot in such little time. Well, I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Please RR and checky my other stories, and stay around, everything will be cleared in the end ;).


	10. Laws of Nature

I sighed and looked around at the other four people sitting calmly on the brown leather sofas, "listen, I don't know what's wrong with the black dragon, Onyx, but there is something you should know, his real identity is Ken Itchijouji!" I spat abruptly. They all gasped excluding a bright eyed someone who was sitting next to Kari, arm placed calmly over her shoulders. Tai seemed shocked, but Yoley was the most conmotioned one at the discovery, "Ken?" she spat paler than a natural yogurt. Tai stood up abruptly, his arms gesticulating wildly while his eyes shone bright with fury, "Ok, Ken is a dragon, but so are you Izzy, that doesn't explain why he's trying to kill you!" he explained coherently. I nodded, it was true, yet for once I was at loss for words, "he was the digimon emperor, all right, but we all believe he had changed, he was the crest of kindness!" Yoley explained while squeezing my hand slightly. A collective mumble seemed to float within the room, agreement reflected in the discussing faces.

Matt sighed, he had been thoughtful throughtout the conversation, and his face seemed to light with realization, with the dawn of deduction falling upon him. He cleared his voice and stared around, and for once I realized we were all silent and expectant, "well…" Matt started. My thirst for knowledge urged him to continue with a simple, fulminating gaze. Matt smiled knowingly and nodded, "try to imagine, a pack of wolves, what's their reaction during mating season?" he inquired crossing his arms over his chet, awating for an answer. Kari looked at him, a proud grin spread across the beautiful, fleshy lips, "females are receptive, they act differently, more seductive, try to get the males' interest, etc" she explained calmly, a stray hand grabbing Matt's hand in a calm, passive way. Matt's eyes directed torwards the woman, inquiring and somewhat surprised, yet seeing her absent face seemed to make him consider the reality of her actions. Tai, however, was fulminating Matt with a glare as fiery as one of my attacks, so hot I could nearly feel the temperature rising into a boiling tension. The handosme boy ignored his best friend, yet a stray glance made me realize he had noticed the warning glare coming from the boy, "well" he continued with another sigh, "and males?" he inquired interestedly.

Tai grinned and crossed his arms, "males will fight for the females, sometimes reaching a battle to death!" he finished proudly. Matt nodded worriedly and stared at me intensely, his sparkling eyes telling me all I had to know about his hypothesis. I gasped, now I understood, "you mean it's mating season!" I exclaimed shocked, my knowledge over my own biological processes reaching oblivion to my capacity of learning. Matt nodded, no words were to be spoken for his worry was very clear to me. However, Yoley seemed to disagree with the hypothesis, "if it's mating season and Izzy is a dragon, why hasn't he become more violent? Or fought for a female?" she inquired, her chest inflating in a swelling pride at her own deduction. Matt's lips curved once again, his eyes glinted with knowledge and his whole features were passive at the time of considering the ideas taunting his brain, "he's got a mate" he concluded eyeing Yoley intently. I caught the message inmediatly, yet a troubled gasp escaped from Yoley's lips, a reaction of obvious shock. I did not want to consider her reaction torwards me, yet I was conscious of her human thoughts, a human being an animal's mate? I just hoped she understood I was not simply an animal, but a creature of intelligence and a being of feelings, and that my care and friendly love, as well as the like I had for her were totally sincere.

My thoughts were currently focused on the thought of being pursued by a male dragon in need of a little pleasure, and the solutions that could be done to avoid hurting anyone and making Onyx realize the hopeless points of the situation. Yet I knew well only one thing was to be done, and as much as I hated taking part of it, it was all that could be done against a hormone crazed dragon, I needed to survive, and I was a dragon too. I stood up so abruptly I nearly threw Yoley off the chair's arm, where she was seated, my black eyes gazing nervously at the group, "I've just got one thing to do, and that is fight!" I snapped clenching my fists in such a tight grip my knuckles turned white, and my voice floated with a tone of forced fury. Tai grinned in a funny way as obvious thoughts floated in front of his face, "ever since when have you become so brave Izzy?" he snapped. I sighed shaking my head, "I knew it" I muttered silently as my hand made it's way to slap my forehead. My eyes blazed as they stared at the taller boy, "perhaps I should explain the fact that I've been a dragon ever since I was bornt, I am simply a natural pacifist, not a weakling" I snarled in a vicious hiss. Perhaps I should consider into keeping my contained fury still inside my body before I decided to torch someone into barbecue annoyance. Yoley slapped my arm and eyed me in a warning way, and that was really enough to make me relax, she had that effect on me. Kari stood up as well, perhaps feeling short in her seated position next to Matt, yet I observed that the boy was eyeing her with a desiring gaze, "Izzy, isn't there another way?" she inquired in a desperate tone. I smiled lightly, mostly in simpathy than anything else, "it's the law on the jungle, eat or be eatten Kari" I explained shrugging, and looking hopelessly lost and tired.

We reached Yoley's garden and I transformed into my dragon form in a transformation as quick as a flash. I oppened my eyes to feel myself towering over my friends, their awed gazes plastered on my bright, scaly figure, mouth's oppened and jaws hanging in a shocked way. Kari approached me and a hesitant hand made it torwards my leg, yet it never reached it. I lowered my head and observed her, the closest to a smile was plastered over my dark lips, and my eyes stared at her warmly. A gentle rumble echoed in my throat and urged her to approach me, to caress me as was her desire. She smiled gleefully as a timid hand reached my muzzle and passed a silky touch across the copper scales, "it feels like velvet!" she exclaimed with the joy of a child who has got a new pet. I emmited another tender rumble, smiling with joy at her happiness, yet my lips could not curve, and baring my fangs could do as much as scare her, and have Tai fuming over me like a rabid dog. 

I raised my enormous head and stared around at the group, their awe had vanished to reveal worry, love, care, everything mixed into a furious mixture of feelings that irradiated from the bodies in a darkenned aura of somber fear and sadness. I looked at Yoley, who had been fuming at Kari's interest in feeling the touch of dragon scales, and who was now looking down, almost as if the world had fallen over her. My head lowered to nuzzle her side, gaze lost to the ground looked up briefly to focus teary eyes on ebony ones, "I'll be fine, I promise!" I rumbled gently in a kind roar I knew she would not understand, yet she would feel. A voice raised from the group, "he said he'll be fine, he promises!" translated a voice, yet my eyes never turned around to see who was the person from whom it had come. Yoley didn't lighten any bit, nor did she seemed interested in the origin of the voice either, she had her intense gaze locked with mine, "let me go with you!" she snapped, her eyes glittering like sparkling stars, her hands gripping my large face, and her whole features positioned in a pleading way. I looked down sadly, "it's too dangerous, Yoley, I could never forgive myself if something were to happen to you!" I grwoled gently, yet more firmly. After the translation, a fury seemed to bloom from the girl, "I don't care! Wether you want it or not, I'm coming!" she barked like a rabid dog, her eyes fulminating me, I was concious that she would never let me contradict her decition.

I looked down at my friend, Yoley was situated on my back a firm grip over the bright red man that ran across my elongated neck, "good luck and be careful guys, we'll be right behind you!" Matt reassured waving at both of us with as much vigor as he could push out in his state of trembling worry. Nodding at them I emmited no sound, my wings expanded to it's full wingspan, and my legs contracted under my body, "hold on tight!" I growled knowing Yoley could not understand, yet the urgency of my tone was enough to make her know she needed to keep a firm grip of my body. My muscles tensed like a spring in unision with my wings, which flapped down creating a powerful gust of wing that almost threw my friends off their feet. My body rose into the air and once again I could feel the pleasure of the fresh wind licking my face, and caressing my leathery wings, as well as sailing across my back and stomach, and flowing past my tail. Yoley's eyes widdened at the vision past her eyes, the mixture of colours blurring as she focused on something too close, and the feeling of freedom that was gliding over the crests of the skies, running over the smoothness of cottony clouds, and racing the noble hawks. She raised a hand and punched the sky, "THIS IS GREAT!" I heard her voice trying to outpower the constant hissing of the wind into my ears. I sighed dreamily, seeing her happy was all to me, and knowing that she might not be happy after this was over was painful to my heart.

Bright blue eyes followed my path, I was amazed at the wolf's speed, and I had never seen a wolf so big. Of course, realization flashed across my brain like a thundering lightning, it was a Werewolf, a noble creature of the night, a gentle animal that had come to my aid. Wolf kept his eyes fixed on my enormous figure, his tounge lolling out, a melodic howl echoed across the woodlands and calm roads that formed the greatness of the wealthy area, a greeting, and an encouragement. I could see he was limping from a leg, the right one had a few strands of cloth floating behind him like the tails of the spirit of ponds and rivers, a collection of ribbons flowing calmly around the noble animal. He made a leap forward after his exhausted voice had faded, "Blaze, I've come in your help, fly over Ken's place and I'll make sure to attract him out!" Wolf barked at me. I smiled and roared in agreement, our moment of peace over the calmness of thes ky had dissipated to reveal the sharp blade of reality, it was time to save not the world but my life and the life of the person I cared the most for. 

I did as acorded and flew over the large manor, gliding calmly over the vast surface of the roof and staring attentively at every corner of the living area. Wolf leapt over the gate, which was not higher than two metres, easy task for an animal like him. His wounded leg failed him and he tumbled over for a few seconds before regaining balance and managing to steer his steps. He limped a bit more as I saw him quickly dodge the furious attack of an enormous terranova dog, his legs carrying him quickly torwards the principal door, the terranova in pursue. Wolf galloed right against the door, the enormous body collided against the main door, a white sheet of unpenetrable steel, "Ken! I know you are there and that you can understand me! Get your lazy ass out and confront me!" barked Wolf in a furious growl, his bait was perfect, his light body could leap over bushes and jump long distances without much effort, the only problem his wounded leg. However his evasion was fantastic, even for an injured animal.

Ken came out of the door and rushed out enraged, his feet stomping on the ground as if the poor and innocent weeds of grass were guilty of all the world's misery, "you again! Didn't you have enough?" he growled angrily, a noticeable draconish hiss escaping his lips like the venom of a poisonous basilisk. Wolf grinned and looked up at me, "Blaze now!" he barked abruptly dodging another dangerous aproach of the dark dog. I folded my wings and flew down in a dive, my jaws oppened wide and my throat trembled lightly as I quickly spitted the ignition chemical. A ball of fire formed over my tounge and was quickly expulsed torwards the ground, torwards the evil creature that had attempted to destroy me. I was feeling the fury of battle pumping wthin my veins, I was no longe the coherent human I was generally most of the time, but a dragon in survival, my intelligence and humanity being replaced by the beast sleeping within me.

Ken saw my attempt at destroying him way too soon, and his reptilian agility was proved as he leapt out of the way with apparent agility, evading the well aimed fireball and escaping a certain death. Wolf barked shocked, his eyes widdened upon seeing the attack missing it's target, his whimper could have costed his life, the distraction could have managed to make him loose his life, had it not been for my quick reflexes. I expanded the inmensity of my wings only a few inches above Ken's body, the heat of the exploding fireball heating my paler, golden belly. I steered my flight torwards the wolf, the enormous terranova, intelligent as it was, had decided to take the animal's distraction his advantage, and to get the beast straight on the throat. The dog had leapt over the wolf in a savage way, fangs bared and paws ready to pin down, bloodlust obvious in the dark eyes, glinting with malice. Before any of the prophesized events could ocurr, my claws grabed the werewolf tenderly, and my wings, flapping down, impulsed my body upwards, sending me flying over the sky, with my female passanger and a still shocked Child of the Moon between my claws. Ken stood up and raised a fist, his clothes were dusty and a patch of black grass was still smoking and glinting with a hot, coal like glitter next to him, yet his eyes were full of fury upon obseving me and the two smaller companions. He smirked in a knowing, evil way, "I'll get you…DIGIDESTINED!" he yelled at us.

I ignored the comment, it was obvious, wasn't it? I was a Digidestined, and so was Yoley, yet I felt Wolf wince under my padded touch, a silent gasp floated within his thrat yet never made it out. That made me think as I steered my path away from the boy, torwards the vast extentions of woodlands that expanded over the hills and mountains, was Wolf a digidestined? And if he was, who? Why couldn't he confide in us with his secret? After all, excluding a few, the principal digidestined already knew of my other half! 

Ken's body shapeshifted speedily, his figure became that of Onyx, the black dragon that seemed to have eternal issues against my relation with Yoley. Wait a minute! I knew it now, no, we were wrong, it was not the fact that I had a mate, Ken could have chosen over many other girls to be his mate, after all the possibilities for the handsome genius were endless. I understood it now! He liked her! He had let his dragon fury escape his body because of his crush on the girl, both things, mating season mixed with the impotence of being a frend taking the girl he liked from him. I had to place them on safety, a healthy werewolf had little to do against a dragon as big as Onyx, much less a wounded one, and a human, no matter if she had been Digidestined was deffinitely no match for such furious beast.

I flew high into the sky and speeded across the woodlands, a blurr of green rubbing against my stomach as my acute eyes seeked for a place to land. I knew Onyx could never catch on with me, I was gaining distance yet I had to get rid of Yoley and Wolf, leave them somewhere safe, then confront the rabid beast. I grinned lightly, a gap was oppened in the forest, the mountains descended in a narrow cannon, which's walls were plastered with thick foliage. That was the solution, "hold on tight!" I growled desperately, hoping Yoley would understand my urge for her own safety. She did catch on my message for I felt a slight pain on my neck, neart the wound, her hands gripping my mane so tightly it pulled against it's roots into my scaly flesh. I quickly flipped on the air, and my wings closed, my enormous body falling at full speed torwards the cannon, penetrating the spreading shade of the setting sun. 

My wings spread out as collision seemed near, and my bright body broke through the thick wall of branches and leaves, tearing the mentioned tree apendages with my speed and weight, cracks being heard behind my trayectory, rusttles like the hissing of snakes flowing silently next to my wings. I was diminishing my speed yet not enough to land safely for my friends, so a solution lit into my brain, and I put it into practice. I turned lightly to the left and let my body slip across the mossy floor, pleasant humidity moisting my scales with dew. Friction was the phisical law that stopped me as soon as my weight was completely pressed against the floor, threads of moss tying themselves around my limbs and scales, but not my wings since I was careful to keep them high in order not to harm them badly, which would made it unable for me to take off, in case nasty fissures were to break over the leathery surface. I let them on the floor and stood up, my legs were a bit weak from exhaustion yet my strength still remained, which could not be said about Wolf. The animal didn't stand up, his bright blue eyes were wide and unfocused, terror reflected on his canine features, readable like the page of a book. 

My gaze ignored the wolf to focus lovingly on Yoley, "I'll be back soon" I growled softly, then my head lowered to gently nudge her side. Yoley's eyes were bright, and I knew tears were about to fall, yet her strength was making her contain the need of crying. Her slender and delicate arms hugged my muzzle tightly, I nearly lacked air, yet my eyes closed and a purr like cound echoed in my throat, "please Izzy, be careful!" she yelled, and her voice broke on the way of her sentence, her body convulsed and I knew she could not hold her sadness much longer. I pulled away and nodded reassuringly, my enormous wings spread and I was soon out into the sky, searching desperately for the black dragon, Yoley and Wolf vanishing into the thick veil of leaves that covered their smaller and weaker bodies.

Yoley and Wolf remained in silence, not like there would be much of a conversation between them anyways, their languages were not compatible, unless Wolf decided to reveal his identity. Yoley smiled simpaethically, "Wolf, you can become human, it's not like I'll say anything, after all I know Izzy is a copper dragon, and I know you are a werewolf!" she explained calmly. Wolf's ears pricked with attention, his bright eyes stared at the woman yet nothing was to be said. His head shook in disagreement, his identity was to remain a secret for now. A rustle was heard in the depths of the woodlands, the gentle sound of human footsteps echoed in the foress. Yoley beamed, "Kari!" she exclaimed guessing the newcomer's identity.

To Be Continued…

AN: chapter 10 is done ^_^, wohooooooooo. It's almost finished I must admit, and I tell you the end is gonna be a damn good one, I can say you're not expecting it ;). I can also say all the facts didn't come out of the blue, this story has had good planification before getting it to work. I hope you are enjoying it. Also please check my other stories, some are worth it. RR k?


	11. The Climax of Wrath

"wrong!" hissed an evil voice from inside the darkenned areas of the quickly approaching night forest. A handsome boy, a year younger than her age came from inside the thick bushes, bearing a devious smirk on his face. His eyes shone with lust yet his intentions were darker than his hair, "KEN!" growled the young, lavender haired girl, while her eyes attempted to tear his soul apart with a disgusted glare. Wolf stood by her side, he limped lightly yet it seemed to go unnoticed. His fangs were shown in a warning gesture and a deep yet melodic growl echoed in his throat. Ken's ice blue eyes left the slender female to land with a knowing grin on the wolf, "ah, we meet again my friend, I'm still curious over your identity werewolf, looks like the bite on your arm given by my dog hasn't still healed, you still limp over your right paw my friend!" he smirked knowing well the use of his venomous words.

Wolf's eyes widdened, and he recoiled by the sudden impact of such words, such knowledge slapping him with the door of reveal, "no!" he whimpered in a wolfish voice, nothing but a canine sound to Yoley's human ears. She gasped loudly, letting Wolf know of the suden realization that had slapped across her pale cheeks, bueish eyes widdened with shock at the sudden conclusion that had landed into her mind. Like a flashing lightning her eyes raced torwards the young wolf, shock and realization was written all over the tense features, "it's YOU!" she snapped all of a sudden. Wolf recoiled, he could feel the blood rising to his cheeks, yet his stomach was tensing inside his body and a nauseous feeling seemed to run all over his body, "Yoley, I…" he whimpered knowing she would never understand nor his speech, nor the meaning of his words. Yoley kneeled by him and grabbed his furry face, "but why didn't you tell me? I mean we all know Izzy is Blaze, why couldn't you tell us you were a Werewolf?" Yoley inquired very confused, and a hint of anger floated with her voice. Wolf gave her a matter of fact look, his bright eyes glinted with some sort of reality, a message was sent through the intense and almost embarrased gaze. Yoley blinked slightly as the message was obvious to her, "oh, I see, the black tale about bloodthirsty werewolves, right?" she commented in a saddened tone. 

Wolf felt some heat radiating from the forgotten beast next to their small bodies, his blue eyes directed torwards the creature, eyes which widdened at the vision. Onyx was standing before them, as tall as the black dragon could be, jaws open and a reddish flash glew within the depths of the fleshy throat before forming into a murderous tounge of fire. It was all Wolf could see before pouncing over the girl to push her away. The impact did take Yoley by surprise but it wasn't enough to send them away from the trayectory of the attack. Their eyes closed tightly in await of the impact that was to be received, the painful sensation of being burnt, the lick of flames tearing your health. Yet never did Wolf attempt to retire himself from his friend's body. 

The heat subsided before reaching the small figures, a gust of cool air blew across the woods, and gentle drops of cold water dripped over the bodies in a gentle patter of healing magic. Yoley and Wolf looked up in time to see the gentle floating of what seemed like flower petals, the purest white ever seen, recently fallen snow in a glistening like the gentle stars of the skies. The petals reached the fire, yet as delicate and silky as their appereance was, they melted into a fury of murderous water, fighting powerfully against the flames, vanishing the powerful heat. Onyx was bewildered by such event, his ice cold eyes widdened upon realizing his flame was being defeated by particles of vegetables, flapping wings of flowers, "what kind of powerful magick is that?" he snarled in the incoherent roars of dragon speech. On Yoley's spread hand fell one of the gentle petals, yet as soon as it touched the warmth of her skin, the petal melted into a tiny puddle of frozen water, licking her skin with it's freezing power, "it's snow!" she gasped loudly. Wolf whimpered in shock, attempting to voice his agreement.

I flew fast yet careful, however my eyes never made contact with the vast darkness that would be Onyx, or Ken's body, nothing in the quickly darkenning sky, nor in the vast extentions of green foliage. I felt my muscles sore, yet my search never subsided, my spirit was high as was my adrenaline, I needed to get that dragon and finish the menace. My eyes caught something, a glimpse of darkness under the ceiling of leaves, and a flaming red glow radiating with fury in it's depths. I narrowed my eyes to catch a better glimpse of the events, yet as stupid as it was, since I was a dragon, not Superman, most people did such when they attempted to reach an uncommonly blurry object. I did not see what was happening, yet my brain's gears worked full power at the inmediate realization of the locations, it was where Yoley and Wolf licked their wounds clean and awated for the moment when I would rid them of the threat. I knew it seemed stupid to be able to recognize such place, but I was not an obsessive creature, I simply saw that it was the only trail of broken branches and trees in a vast extention of savage woodlands. With a scream of fury, a war call, I plunged forward in a quick dive, eyes and claws fixed on the large shadow under the shaking trees, and throat burning with expectation. 

Onyx was way too shocked about the events, some sort of sorcerer had blocked the well aimed flame with a magic strong enough to belong to a dragon, his awe was great and he couldn't help but admit that a fascination and desires to know such creature had bloomed inside him. His rage had subsided, replace by the wonder of such event, yet his delight was to last little since, from the sky rained a painful storm of fangs and claws that savagely slashed his side with fury and sent him to the floor with the impact. His eyes widdened and the fury grew inside him again, spreading like a virus across his veins. Such fury turned into an incoherent hathred torwards the beast that attacked him, a blurr of copper scales could be seen, and a flaming mane danced to the setting sun as I sank my fangs on Onyx's throat. The great black dragon roared loudly, his voice half lionish yell, half pained shrill, his tail whipped around without control, a simple reflex act in search of getting rid of the stinging and burning pain coursing through his flesh. That's when I first realized the truth about Ken, he was nowhere close to be an obsidian dragon as we all thought ever since his appereance. His scales were not the colour of ebony, but under the gentle, afternoon light, the sun licked his whipping tail, revealing his true colour. The scales became, in front of our eyes, a velvet blue, dark like the night sky, the gentle sparkles of it's brightness became stars to our eyes, he was not black. 

My grip on his throat lossened upon feeling the shock relaxing and numbing my muscles in unision. It was a faint second, a minimal unit of time where drops of blood trickled down my lips, cripson fluid of vitality released by the gashes on his flesh. It was enough, this fraction of time was enough, and the enormous dragon whipped his tail and hit my side with such strength it threw me against a tree. The prideful and agey living being fell defeated by my nearly half ton weight, and collapsed over my body, hurting one of my fragile, coriaceous wings. I whimpered in pain like a pup would, and gasped with a lack of breath.

Onyx lost no time, free from my attack yet bleeding profusely, he expanded enormous dark sky wings, and flew up to the sky, a pained expression flashing across his reptilian features at each wave, reflection of his pain. He was bleeding profusely yet seemed to ignore such fact as his body kept rising on the sky. No, I roared with fury, I hadnt gotten this far just to let him escape, however I ignored if it was my rational mind or my pure, bestial instincts which were causing such effect of battle spirit in me. I shook wildly on my agonizing spot, and gathered the strength I had never had from the burning pit of my stomach. Standing up I finished breaking the tree from it's timid threads of faint life, and, raising my head to the sky, I oppened my jaws revealing the blood stained, razor and sharp fangs. A loud roar echoed in my throat, a sound that expanded across the boundaries of the magnificent forest, the explosion of fury boosted by my own animal intints, torwards mating, torwards survival.

Yoley recoiled upon hearing my growl, and, for the first time in her life she saw what I really was, she saw Blaze the beast, not Izzy, the timid, shy, and all knowing computer nerd, but Blaze, a powerful and strong copper dragon, capable of killing all of them with a blow of my chemical breath. I looked at her, hearing her gasp, and whimpered lightly, her skin was pale, and her beautiful crystal eyes were wide with fear and tremor. I lowered my head, "no, I'll never hurt you!" I explained with a gentle rumble of my throat, incoherent words to her yet I hoped my calm tone woulf have the desired effect on her. Apparently it seemed to work since I sensed her whole, shaking body relaxing, and the blood  returning to the muscles and epidermis. I nodded pleased with her valiant reaction and returned my attention torwards the sky, "good luck" barked Wolf from behind my attention, the animal who had remained with her throughout this whole adventure.

I emerged from the ceiling of leaves, ignoring the stabbing pain that coursed through my right wing, rising in the sky at great speed as was an hability of us, Copper Dragons. I saw Onyx, limping in the sky as he attempted to gain speed and retire torwards his hiding spot, to heal his wounds.With a malevolous smirk curving my lips, I plunged forward at great speed, gaining velocity like a missile, flying with the wind cutting dash of an elvish arrow, getting closer. Onyx turned his head to look at my furious flaming figure, and his eyes widdened, yet a smirk seemed to flash briefly on his dark lips. He spat a ball of fire, yet this was accompained by a cloud of thick, black smoke.

I evaded the fireball by turning quickly torwards the left side, yet I could not escape the quickly expanding swarm of black gaseous molecules, which infected my throat, drying it, and closed my lungs, making me choke and suffocate. Not happy by torturing me, this vicious little particles penetrated my eyes blinding me, shading my vision, throwing me into the ignorance of a realm of darkness. I could not see my location, yet I could feel my fury increasing, this was some sort of malicious magic, more than the effect of a ball of fire, and my frustration and anger increased by the second.

Somehow the sun flashed once again in my world, and I was able to see, yet blinded by it's brightness for a few seconds I squinted attempting to scare away with a frown the white spots that leapt into my vision. Once recovered I searched for my attacker yet all seemed calm and peaceful, nothing moved in the sky except the passiveness of the clouds, with their gentle and tranquil ripple. Not even the birds expanded their fragile wings to the fresh warmth of the setting sun, the sky was as deserted as the other side of a mirror. I frowned thoughtfully, something was not in it's place, the calmness in the early summer days was accompained with the thickness of tension, the silence of the jovial bird chirping was unnatural to their mating season. At first I thought I could be the reason of their nervous and cautious behaviour, but even after my flights over Odaiba, birds would sometime acompain my enourmous body. I had a friendship with various animals, and it were those which aided me in the seeking of numerous, lost digidestined in my days as one.

It hit me with a flashing speed, my reaction would have to be double as quick if I aimed torwards survival. I knew inmediatly what was happening, the boiling rage still irradiated from our bodies, as the battle had just began to reach it's most furious climax, the evasion had lasted for long enough, and just now the real fang to fang and claw to claw fight had just began. And I realized why I couldn't find the moon dragon, for he had used a technique as old as time yet effective like water to thirst. Onyz had used the blinding light of a setting sun to situation himself, hidden to vision if situated at a perfect distance, however keeping my eyes locked with the sun in expectation of his appereance could only cause a cronical blindness in my vision. I decided upon a different technique, "Eros Veratis" I whispered casting an spell upon myself to sharpen the ear sense I possesed. Dragons were not magicians, yet we possesed the essence of magic, and were able to cast many spells. Acient tales speak of dragons being the greatest sorcerers of all times.

I turned my head as if my search was still going on, my eyes staring around in a credible expression of seeking, hopeful that the dragon would fall into my trap. Like the blessing of angels I heard the vigorous flapping of the beasts behind my body, approaching rapidly from the west, and I knew he had fallen for my trick. He approached my uninterested and passive self, I still pretended I hadnt heard his movements, which would be logical considering he had casted a silencing spell upon his body to keep his flight as silent as possible, which was close to but never nule. 

In the very last second, when I could practically see his smirk, and heard the laboured breathing of anticipation and exhaustion, I flipped on the air sideways, keeping my body in a laying position on the air. It was a very brief and quick action yet to me it was as if the time had stopped and all was ocurring in slow motion. Onyx, shocked by my sudden move, not expecting such reaction, growled furiously, yet this growl ended before it started. It was replaced by a pained roar, a shrieking yell that tore away the soul of anyone who heard it. My claws sank quickly on his delicate and softer stomach flesh, and as he moved impulsed by his own movement, he made my sharp claws tear and gash his stomach and chest open. Blood poured from the fatal wounds covering my creamy golden stomach with it's calid crimson feeling, and I knew inmediatly as I felt the warmth trail down my body and stream like minuscule yet pluvious rivers that this dragon was done for, since the bleeding was abundant.

I admit I was very shocked, never expecting the dragons reaction torwards the murderous and treacherous attack, yet my whimper was little of pain and more of surprise. Onxy glared at me and clawed my shoulders and hind legs with his sharp, feline claws. He was loosing strength through the wound yet he still kept enough strength to take me down with him, I was not as strong as him and my little capacity in comparison had been diminished by the effort and the spell casted. I felt a sharp pain stabbing across my muscles and bones, and the warmth increased as my own blood joined Ken's blood. The great dark dragon fell, yet it's pride still raised with his head as he carried my body with his own torwards our doom, a smirk placed in his lips, yet a simpatheic look flashed in the icy blue orbs that were his eyes.

"know Izzy that I loved her, I really did, and also know that I'm sorry!" Onyx said in a weak growl.

His words were silence as well as my shocked breath as a humid coldness engulfed our bodies and swarmed all around us like playful nymphs and treacherous sirens enjoying the company of two doomed males of the dragon specie. I looked at Onyx whose eyes were still on my, still simpatheic, still pained, yet his determination and dragon pride were so great they would never allow me to emerge from this wet grave. I shook my head whimpering, no, this could not be my end, I was not to loose my life in the dark depths of this lake. I was afraid, for the first time I was frightened, yet I was also very tranquil because I knew I had saved my loved one's life, and so had I saved my friend's life, she will go on, I knew. I gave in to the force of the dragon and allowed my lighter copper body sink calmly with his own, torwards the peace of the equality in the fight.

To Be Continued…

AN: Sorry for the delay in this chapter but I had a new idea, A Shooting Star, and had to write it down, well, it's digimon as well so I presume you'll enjoy it if you want to read, as well as Proyect Matrix, a digimon version of Matrix in the future. Well, A few more chapters to go, perhaps only one, or two, I'll see what I do. 


	12. Friendship Magick

Yoley had observed the fight ocurring in front of her eyes, she had seen the battle, the magick casted by both creatures, and had seen the quick manoeuvre to evade Onyx's attack. She had seen as well the two dragons falling like stones torwards the depths of the lakes, and a rain of blood sprakled crimson like rubies in their trayectory torwards doom. Yoley, ignoring the three figures behind her, the shocked and trembling creature as well as the two prideful males, she vanished into the depths of the forest. Her lips echoed with a single name, silent, she heard no sound, not even her own voice, nor the rustling whisper of leaves, nor the thumping of her feet on the fresh soil. Her mind was numb, and her ideas focused, "Izzy!" she called out continuously. 

Tears streamed down her cheeks like humid jewels, salty substance falling down her pale skin as her mind blocked the reality, trying to lighten herself with the only hope she could get a hold on. She stopped at the top of a small, clear hill, free from the invading pressence of trees, a spot she had known from previous incursions here, and from which the dark, shaded lake could be observed. She saw the foamy ring contrasting against the calm and misterious depths, but nothing moved, not a single ripple, not a minor wave, not a shadow in the depths, nothing motioned under the darkness of the pure waters.

"no…no…not him…" Yoley whispered with trembling hands, her lips shaking as more crying threatened to arrive with it's stabbing and stinging sensation. Placing both hands around her mouth she gathered all her strength to do the only thing she could believe on right now, "IZZY!" she called desperately, fearing loosing his best friend.

"Izzy, you fool!" she called again, "stop playing, I know you are there, this is not funny any more!" her voice echoed, bounding against the sharp hills of a rock wall. Yoley took a deep breath and sighed, "Izzy! We have to go home, you promised me a flight…don't think you'll get away that easily!" she called again, screaming with all her might, yet her voice began to break as no reaction occurred.

"Izzy, you cant leave me, you idiot, we have just began living, and know that I don't care if you are a dragon or whatever…Izzy, you are my best friend, I…" she began, this time not containing her desperation and sorrow, letting tears flow freely once more, covering her face with them, "I love you!" she admited, youth love, perhaps, yet a proffound love of a friend to friend. Her meanings, far from romantic, roamed the sensation and feelings shared by two best friends, the kind of love and importance you had with a person that mattered to you more than anything else in the world, someone with whom you shared your secrets, your joys and sadness, and your problems with your boyfriend, your best friend. Wolf stared at her with a simpatheic and saddened look in his eyes, those were his friends as well, both of them, specially Izzy, and his loss stabbed him with the fury of a rabid dog's fangs. His greatest pain however was observing the woman in such hopeless sorrow.

I raised my head for a brief second, I was drowning quickly, lacking oxigen, yet my concious was still awake, "Yoley" I thought feeling a warm, a perfectly comfortable and warm sensation coursing through my veins, flowing with the beating of my heart. I knew somehow, the young human was creating a magic, a magic far greater than any I had ever known, she was sending me her feelings torwards me, and my shock had been great realizing the strength of her sensations, and realizing that her purest feelings did not belong to her romantic self torwards me, but to her friend to friend self, our friendship.

Odaiba's Daily

Two Teenagers Drown in Ailin Lake

Ken Itchijoji, the famous Prodigy Child, and Izumi Koushiro, resident of Odaiba and a model student of Odaiba's Highschool, perished last saturday drowned in the lake during an incursion with some friends. The children had decided to spend the afternon outside when the two men decided to swim in the lake. Matthew Ishida, one of the people that had been with then, says that it was a matter of seconds and they both had dissapeared. Rescue teams have been searching for the bodies for the past four days, yet with no result. The families' hopes in finding them with life have vanished, and the depths and thick soils make the task impossible. Ancient miths speak of a spirit in this like that despises being disturbed, and swallows anyone venturing into their waters, however they are just miths. Reporter Nera Takayami from Odaiba's Daily.

Yoley stared at the two empty graves with her gaze lost into the infinity of time and space, her mind swimming across the memory of that who had made her so happy, and who was tearing her sould with his sharp fangs and claws. They hadn't found the two dragons in the lake, therefore a mild flash of hope still glittered in her soul, Blaze was a dragon, and it had been Blaze, not Izzy, who had fallen in that lake. She believe the dragon's strength and magic must have saved him somehow, she wanted to believe it since it was the only thing she could hold onto before falling completely into the great depths of despair.

"…and we wish our brothers a safe journey torwards paradise, in the name of the Father, of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, Amen" the priest said in a monotone voice, and the people gathered around the two marble stones repeated with equal passiveness. It was then that sobs echoed here and there, and several people broke into sorrowful shrieks and cryes, mostly the mothers of the two boys, and a few muttered words of simpathy and invocations torwards the sacred beings that, apparently, protected them. Yoley, however, was so inmersed in her own world that all had no meaning torwards her, and, at times, when her eyes made contact with puffy, red ones from a familiar, she wondered who was this person grieving without understanding the true pain.

Yoley cried to herself in the silence of her dark room, this was her moment, she was alone and she could let her feelings arise with freedom, not blocking them in order not to hurt the people she loved more than they were, the parents specially, from the two men. Only she and the three friends knew of the truth, why the two had fallen and drowned into the lake, and that truth was to go with them, for non were to know that the two dragons had been fighting, and the reasons that impulsed them to do such. She felt guilty, perhaps it was her fault, but believing it herself was one thing, and having accusative fingers would end up with her coherent thinking and her healthy mind, impulsing her to do something she'd regret after. All this thoughts swarmed across her mind like a crazy flock of dragonflies when her attention was abruptly called by the sharp and dry nocking of a stoneimpacting against her window glass. 

She looked up, red, puffy eyes and blurry vision, yet she could see the gentle vivration of the glass, threatening to shatter, however the impact had been calculated with such accuracy it would not break. Yoley's eyes stared with curiosity at the window, and timid paces got her closer to it, just to stare at the source of such gentle attack. Her eyes widdened with disbelief, and her heart leaped with joy at the vision of a magnificent copper figure, a beast so great and powerful, yet so noble and good tempered. And hidden under the hard, silky scales, and the thick mane, and the bony horns and deadly fangs and claws, was Izzy, her best friend, and the most important creature in her life.

She emmited an acute shriek and threw open her window with such strength I thought it'd shatter upon colliding with the wall. The woman leap out and ran, nearly trimpping against her momentary disbalance, torwards the enormous beast. She wrapped her hands around the large and perilous muzzle, and sobbed, convulsing lightly, against my soft, velvety scales.

"I knew you were alive!" Yoley whimpered shutting her eyes tightly and letting all emotions flow within her simply happiness and euphory.

I, nodding lightly and releasing my muzzle from the grip, turned around and lowered my left wing, to let Yoley mount on my back, "I owed you a flight!" I roared softly, knowing she would just understand my gentleness by my tone. Yoley mounted on my back and I soon elevated myself into the fresh, summer air, the darkness was great but the light irradiated by the moon guided my path torwards the lake where all had ocurred. I landed on the hill, it had been a short flight, yet Yoley was pleased by this perfect situation.

"Yoley!" I said upon changing back to the human I had been known as, "you did something back there, you returned me to life, you sent me the strength I neede to release myself from Onyx's grip. I emerged and crawled to shore, hid in the forest and rested and now…now I return to you!" I explained never staring at her, eyes firmly fixed in the depths of the lake, with expectation, knowing something was to happen. Ken had muttered a few last words, and something was to ocurr very soon.

"I'm glad you are alive, I thought I had lost you!" Yoley said nearly hysterical, remembering the frustrationg hours she had spent until resignating to my loss.

"Yoley" I turned my eyes to look at her, and a bright smile covered my lips and I observed her inmense beauty outlined by the moonlight and her envious rays, "always trust and confide in your feelings, they are the greatest magick ever!" I said gently, placing a hand upon her cheek.

"Izzy, you'll stay with me, right? Like you've always done!" she said softly, her voice quivering with fear of loosing me.

As if that was the only response needed, the lake's depth's flashed with a colorful light, and a swirling whirlpool of a fascinating magickal pattern of rainbow, creamy colours illuminated the darkness. It was a portal torwards the world where I belonged, I was to return home and figure out why I had ended here, in this dimension, it was my knowledge and my obligation, this was no place for dragons, nor any other magical creatures.

I turned to look at Yoley only to find her features saddened and teary eyes, "you know this is not good bye, we'll meet again, it's just a see you soon, ok?" I said trying to smile, yet failing upon my own grief.

Yoley pounced upon my arms and embraced me tightly, "I love you Izzy, I'll miss you!" she said with resignation. I breathed deeply, returning the embrace, this was hard enough, yet she would not make it harder at least. I smiled to myself feeling the warmth of tears stain my cheeks with it's salty fluid, yet I would not let this get to me, I couldn't ask her that question, it would be crazy to take her from her world, to bring her with me as a dragon's mate, she could never mate with me, and that was an impediment. Perhaps I'll find dragon colonies, and I didn't know how they would react torwards a dragon with a human mate, I had to see the area first.

"Yoley, I love you too, always remember that!" I said with a smile, "Oh, and if you ever have problems with math, remember, the easiest formula is usually the correct one!" I said pecking her cheek softly. Yoley smiled sadly, yet a light hearted chuckle escaped her cherry lips, "I'll remember!" she said smiling.

Said that I returned to my dragon form and leapt into the air, then, with a last look at the person that had made me the happiest dragon in the world, I flew torwards my new life. A roar escaped my lips, a last call to her person, "trust your heart!" I said with my powerful, however gentle sound, and then vanished into the swirly motion of a worm hole, torwards my real world and my new life.

The End

AN: The end? Not really. In case you forgot there are many empty spaces, like who is that misterious werewolf? And who casted the snow petals? And who knows so much about dragons? And why did Tai grow claws? There is going to be a sequel so stay around here to check for it, it'll be a whole new adventure because Yoley, two years after Izzy leaves, finds a way to go to his world by using the digidevices, and two people come along with her, two people seeking their past. Once there, they will be involved in a war against a pack of assasin dogs that are more than they appear, and a misterious anthro lancer girl with a red deer and a white griffin as company will help them out in their search. Ok, I hope you enjoyed this and enjoy the next one.


End file.
